God bless the broken road
by katherine melody
Summary: Eric was broken when his wife Sara disappeared. Lost and alone, with no purpose in life until he dreams of a girl that begs him to find her and save her from the evil that reigns. Adults only due to some violence and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**God bless the broken road**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything all credit goes to author**

**This is my first fanfiction, after seeing the movie I found the ending to be a bit disappoinring, I think I speak for a majority of the fans when I say we wanted Eric and Snows happily ever after, so I decided to give them the ending or rather the beginning they deserved, hope you like it enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Snow**

Ten winters it had been since she had first been locked away in the tower after her father was murdered. Cold and alone, with nothing but memories to keep her company, memories of happier days that have long since past. She had stopped counting the days and weeks, instead paying attention to the changing seasons. From her cell window she could see the tops of the trees. In the warmer months, bright green leaves burst from them, staying that way throughout the summer months. They would change then, giving way to the reds and gold of fall as they shrivelled and fell from the branches onto the hard soil below

Now with faint traces of spring in the air, she wondered if this year would be different, if this would be the year Ravenna finally ended her existence or if she would be rescued at last. She hoped it would be the latter, but didn't let that hope reach her heart.

She remembered the stories her mother used to tell her when she was small. Stories of faraway lands, dragons, ogres, stories of beautiful princesses locked away until their handsome prince would come to rescue them. Fairytales, nothing more, she had long stopped believing in fairytales and happy endings.

With a sigh she climbed into her cot and wrapped the threadbare blanket around her for some measure of warmth, the fire long having died out.

She hadn't been there long when she heard a noise outside her cell door, he was there again, Finn the queens brother, never speaking, just watching, she could just make out his sillhouette through the bars as the moonlight filtered through the window of her cell. He had never ventured into her cell thus far, but as she had gotten older the looks of quiet fascination had given way to the heated look of lust, that made her skin crawl and sent a shiver of fear up her spine. It unnerved her and she knew the time was fast approaching when he would step through the door. She suppressed a shudder, not wanting to think of what may happen to her when that day came. Little did she know as she turned away from the dark figure outside her door and drifted into another restless sleep that, that day was fast approaching.

**Eric**

He stumbled out of the tavern into the dark cold night, a flagon of grog at his side and slowly made his way to his cabin in the nearby woodland. It wasn't much, just two rooms, but it was warm and sturdy. It used to be the place he was happiest, a warm smile and a hearty meal had always been waiting for him when he returned from a hunt. Now it was just a place to lay his head as he slept off the alcohol for a few hours, it had been ever since Sara been gone.

It had been nearly two years since he had seen his beloved sara, he had been out hunting, he had only been gone a few days and on his return he had found the cabin in darkness. There was evidence of a struggle and a small patch of blood but Sara was nowhere to be found. He had asked around the village and those neighbouring it, but noone could tell what had had happened or where she could be. He searched for six months and still he found no trace of her and no clue as to her fate. The guilt of her disappearance weighed heavily on him, he had failed her and lost her because of it. When the weight of his failure became to much for him he would drink himself into oblivian, it was the only way to numb the pain and the guilt, if only for a short while.

Taking one last drink, he lay down on his bed, not bothering to undress or even crawl under the covers of his bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow his sorrow would be lessened, though holding out little hope.

He woke the following morning with a pounding head and a churning stomach, not at all unusual after a night at the tavern. What was unusual though was the dream he had the previous night. He never dreamt when drunk, or if he did he did he never remembered. This dream he remembered vividly, he remembered the bright green eyes, the likes of which he had never seen, covered with long eyelashes. He remembered the way her long, silky, raven coloured hair had felt as he ran his fingers through it, he had never seen such beauty. He remembered how soft her skin had felt as she grasped his hand, but more than that he remembered her soft pleading voice and tear streaked face, begging for him to hurry and find her, to save her. It had seemed so real, shaking his head to rid himself of her image he got up and readed himself for the day, knowing he would need to hunt.

It didn't take long for him to return, a couple of rabbits and a pheasant in his hands. While he set about preparing one of the rabbits for a stew with some of the vegetables he was able to grow, he thought back on the dream he had and of the lost and troubled girl who begged him to find her.

**Well there it is, the first chapter, i hoped you liked it.**

**Kat x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit goes to the author**

**Ok here it is the 2nd chapter, we find out more about Erics dreams and there's a mystery pov at the end.**

**Eric**

_'I was on the edge of the dark forest again, the fog was thick and the air around me was oppressing, I could hear the faint whispers of the forest behind me. Dark shadows loomed before me, slowly edging their way closer to wear I stood._

_ I felt a soft hand grasp mine and I slowly turned to see the raven haired girl, with the dazzling green eyes who had been haunting my dreams so often of late._

_"Help me", she said softly,_

_"who are you? what is your name?" I asked, but got no answer._

_"You must find me," she implored, her beautiful eyes glistening with unshed tears "only you can save me, don't let them kill me."_

_"I don't how, where can I find you?", I reply, but again my question went unanswered, as the shadows moved closer and the whispers from the forest got louder my fear for the beautiful creature before me was palpable._

_"You have to find a way, time is running out, soon it will be to late, please hurry, save me, your the only one who can"_

_She begins to walk away slowly, her eyes never leaving mine, I try to hold on to her hand in a vain attempt to keep her beside me, longing to keep her safe, but she slips further away from me into the dark forest. Before she disappears into the darkness I call out, "I will find you, I promise, I will not fail you".'_

Eric woke with a start, sweat on his brow and fear in his heart, wondering how he was supposed to save the beautiful phantom that had haunted his dreams for the last six nights. His head kept telling him they were just dreams, that there was no real substance to them, how could there be, but his heart was telling him that he had to seek her out or she would be lost to him forever. His heart ached at the thought, he had been broken when he lost Sara, but if he lost her it would crush him.

He could not ignore his heart or his dreams any longer, he knew what he had to do, so with a stealy determination and much haste he set about packing for the journey he was about to take. With his provisions packed and armed with his axe and dagger he headed out with only one destination in mind, the dark forest.

**Snow**

Pacing her small cell, she couldn't help but notice how much smaller it seemed to her now, the walls seemed to be closing in on her more and more, making her feel claustraphobic and more trapped than she ever had. She hated the smell of mildew that lingered in the air around her and the sound of the cockroaches as they scurried along the stone floor in the night. She longed to be in the sun, to feel its warmth upon her face or to feel the soft green grass beneath her feet.

She ceased her pacing and sat before the fire curling her feet under her and enjoying the warmth it afforded her, with twilight fast approaching the warmth of the day had started to wane.

In the silence of her tiny prison she watched the flames flicker, casting eerie shadows along the stone walls around her, she thought back to her dreams, they had always been full of hopelessness and despair, loneliness and fear, always leaving her aching for the freedom she had been denied for so long. But recently her dreams had started to shift something within them had changed. She could never remember the details, only that wherever she was it was dark and frightening and voices whispered around her. But in the darkness she always heard a smooth velvet voice, it had a scottish lilt to it, that voice always warmed her heart and seemed to ease the fear within her, when it spoke she felt safer than she had in years. She remembered the eyes of the man the soothing voice belonged to, no other details, just his eyes, they were the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, before the darkness had taken over the land. They were hypnotic in there intensity and she was almost afraid she would get lost in them if she looked for to long, she could swear she saw his very soul within them and that he could see hers in return.

Whenever she woke from these dreams it was with renewed hope. Hope that her saviour would come for her soon, because that is what he was, she knew it with every fibre of her being, he was her saviour. She knew in her heart that whoever he was, he was her destiny, that their pathes were fated to entwine with each other, all she could do now was hope that fate would lead them to each other sooner rather than later, for she knew her end would soon be upon her if they didn't.

**Third person Pov**

A women hastily made her way to the queens chamber, almost running down the dimly lit corridor.

She wasn't what one would call beautiful, though she was attractive in her own right, with long auburn hair that was braided down her back, wide grey eyes and a spattering of freckles across her flawless skin.

She had served Ravenna well for the last ten years, in the beginning as a maid, also aiding the queen's brother Finn in bringing young girls back to the castle so that the queen may preserve her youth.

Five years ago Ravenna had sent her to a village on the edge of the kingdom, her only task now was to prevent a prophecy foretold many years ago from coming to fruition.

Thankfully she had been successful in her endeavours and Ravenna, confident that the prophecy could no longer be fullfilled, had finally allowed her to abandon her task, much to the womans relief and return to the castle.

When she reached the queen's chamber, she threw open the doors with a smile on her face, knowing that when she told the queen her news, she would soon reap the rewards for all her years of service and loyalty.

**? Pov**

"My queen, the girl is of age, the time is ripe to perform the ceremony that will ensure your immortality" I stated.

I watched as a cruel smile twisted it's way onto the queen's face.

"At last" stated Ravenna "how soon can the ceremony commence ?" she ask's.

"In three nights, when the moon is full and the witching hour is upon us" I reply.

"So be it" she said, "three days from now, at twilight, I will have Finn prepare the alter for the sacrifice, you are to ready Snow White".

"As you wish my queen" I replied.

"You have done your job well, I don't doubt that they would have found their way to each other by now without your 'talents', you will be rewarded greatly for your service and loyalty to me" stated Ravenna, " you may take your leave now".

"Thank you my queen", I said and with a curtsey and I exited the room as swiftly as I had entered it.

**Hoped you liked it ? Let me know what you think.**

**thx love Kat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**God bless the broken road**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything all credit goes to writer.**

**Ok guys heres the next chapter, this one centres on Eric's journey to the dark forest, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Eric**

If Eric was being honest with himself, the forest was not somewhere he had wished to revisit ever again. He had been there before, but had never made it more than a hundred feet in. His last visit had been when he'd returned from the war. Food was scarce, he'd tracked a young buck across the clearing when it darted into the mist. Everyone knew that the dark forest swallowed men whole. Everyone knew of the snakes that coiled around your leg, slowly squeezing the life from your body, and the poisonous flowers that could kill you with one touch. But his stomach was empty and it was hard to resist a week's worth of food.

Within minutes of entering the mist, he had been bitten by a spider. It was a giant red and grey thing that had dropped down from one of the trees. He hadn't even noticed it until it was upon him. It took him three weeks to recover. The flesh rotted around the bite. He had a fever for nearly a week, which grew worse as it wore on, the violent convulsions waking him in the night. He'd sworn he would never go back. Yet here he was, venturing forth again. His reasons this time though were much more significant and there was infinitely more at stake than an empty stomach, he knew in his heart that if he turned back now the girls life was forfeit and he'd be damned if he let that happen, so he continued on. The dark forest was the only place he knew to begin looking for her, it was where his dreams always took him, where he and the girl always met and he was determined to hold true to his promise, he would not fail her the way he had Sara.

His thoughts drifted back to Sara as he continued his journey. He had been an eighteen year old boy when he had left for the wars and had returned a hardened man, he carried with him the stench of death and the anger of the lost. He wasn't worth saving, but she had saved him anyway, and he had loved her for it. He had been enthralled by her when he had first encountered her. He had no idea where she came from, she arrived in the village one day and stayed. They were married soon after and he had thought the worst was behind him. He never knew much of her past, she never spoke of it often, but to Eric it did not matter, she was there when noone else was, had bought his life new purpose and he had fallen under her spell. They had been happy for the most part and he had loved her, but sometimes, he couldn't help feeling that there was something missing from his life, another purpose to his existence, what that purpose was always eluded him, so he would shake those thoughts off, he had much to be grateful for a warm home to lay his head at night and a pretty wife with a good heart who loved him, he needed nothing else.

When he lost her, he became the person he was when he had returned from war, and it was a person he didn't care much for, until now, until her, the beautiful soul who called out to him in his dreams. And he knew, without a doubt, that this was the path he was always meant to travel, she was where his future lay and nothing would keep him from finding her.

He had been travelling for two days now, stopping occasionally for food and rest. It was early evening on the second day, when he came upon a tavern on the edge of a village. Figuring he could rest for the night and replenish his provisions in the village before continuing on with his journey in the morning, he entered.

Upon entering, the few patrons within ceased their talking, he could feel their eyes scrutinizing him but paid no mind to it. Instead he went to seek out the innkeeper to enquire about a room for the night. He found him coming out of a room at the back of the Inn near the bar. He was a burly man with a ruddy complection, a thick beard covered half his face, his nose was crooked, as though it had been broken several times and his eyes looked to be to small for his face.

"Good evening" Eric said by way of greeting " I am in need of a room for the night, are any available?".

"Aye, one or two", he replied in a gruff voice "what brings you to these parts stranger?" inquired the man.

"My business is my own sir, so I ask again a room please" said Eric .

The man gave a him a suspicious glance through his beady eyes and said " top of the stairs, first door on the left".

Eric paid the man for the room and a tankard of ale, thanked him and acsended the stairs to his room.

As he sat on the bed drinking his ale he wondered about the young girl from his dreams. Though they had never before met, (not while he was awake anyway) he already cared for her. He wondered who she was, where she was from, who wanted to kill her and why, but there were no answers to be found at present.

Finishing his ale he decided not to think on it anymore tonight, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and would need to be up early. With that thought he lay down and drifted off to sleep, his dreams once again filled with images of the raven haired girl, calling out to him.

The next morning Eric woke at sun rise and set off on his journey once more. All being well he should reach the dark forest no later than twilight. Stopping only briefly in the nearby village to gather fresh provisions for the road ahead, he continued on towards the dark forest, where hopefully he would find the girl and get the answers to the many questions he had.

It had been a long day, he had only stopped twice, once to eat and rest for a few moments and once by a lake to freshen up and clean the sweat from his brow.

It was twilight now and Eric stood at the entrance of the dark forest, watching the shadows lurking between the trees. He had no clue as to where his journey would take him from here or what fate had instore, so with that in mind he decided to take refuge under the boughs of a large tree just on the borders of the forest and rest a while, until he could figure what his next move would be.

He wasn't there long when he heard the sounds of hooves approaching, looking out from behind the tree, he saw a rider on a white horse, racing towards where he was hidden, not to far behind the lone rider were a handful of the queen's men. Eric stood, staying hidden behind the tree and readied his axe preparing for what was to come.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter centres on whats happening at the castle and snows escape to the dark forest. Please review.**

**Thx Kat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 3**

**Snow**

_'She stood at the entrance of the forest, the thick mist preventing her from seeing more than a few feet in front of her, dark shadows moved around her, she could here soft voices urging her to venture further into the darkness. Her fear consumed her, she closed her eyes, trying to will the demons away._

_Then she heard it, the voice that made everything right in her world, such a beautiful voice, it made everything seem less frightening and chased the darkness away. It was telling her not to give up hope, he was close and would be with her soon. Then they would escape the darkness together._

_Her eyes flew open and there he was before her, cast in shadow, but with eyes that were just as warm and intense as they always were, a beacon for her in the neverending darkness. As their eyes locked, the whispers began to fade into the background and the mist seemed to slowly dissipitate._

_His hand reached out towards her and she took it without hesitation. she felt him give her hand a soft squeeze, before he once again disappeared.'_

Slowly opening her eyes, she couldn't supress the smile that was slowly creeping onto her face or the swell of hope in her heart. He was coming for her, just as he had promised.

She jumped up from the cot, what had grown dormant inside her after so many years of captivity, began to stir within her once more. She needed to be out, away from this dank prison, on the road to find the man from her dreams.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, there was a whistling sound, she turned around and noticed two magpies perched on the castle ledge. She remembereed the distinctive birds from her childhood. Their sleek black feathers made them stand out against the gray sky. Their tails were more than half the length of their bodies, and their wing feathers were a stunning indescent blue. They stood there, their heads tilted in her direction, as if she had called them to her by some strange magic.

She approached the window and watched them, they hopped along the ledge to where the tower roof slanted. It took her a moment to notice the roofing nail sat between the two birds. It stuck out at an angle, just within reach.

Reaching through the bars of the window, she grabbed the nail. It was about three inches long and the bottom half was lodged into the wood. She twisted it back and forth until it became loose, the birds sat watching as she worked at the rusty nail. With one final twist and tug the nail came out. Hearing footsteps approach, she hastily scrambled to her cot and pulled the blanket around her, the rusty nail still clasped in her hand.

**Ravenna**

As she looked upon herself in the mirror, Ravenna could see her beauty slipping away and feel her power begin to wane. No matter, she thought to herself, the ritual would be performed tonight and her power and beauty would be restored for eternity.

Turning from the mirror, she left her chambers and made her way to the throne room.

**Finn**

He had watched her silently from the shadows for years, as each season had passed, her beauty had grown. He had wanted her for so long, but Ravenna had forbid it and after tonight she would be no more. he needed to touch her, yearned to feel her soft flawless skin beneath his fingers, if only once. There were a few hours left until the ritual needed to be performed, there was still time to have what he desired and with that thought he silently entered the cell.

**Snow**

Snow White pretended to sleep. She could hear Finn pacing just outside her cell door. She heard the door open and opened her eyes, as if she had just woken up.

"Did I wake you ?" he asked, as he entered.

Snow White shook her head and tightened her grip around the nail. "You've never come in before" she said softly.

Finn tilted his head, studying her."My queen wouldn't allow it" he stated, "she wants you all to herself".

He came towards her and perched on the edge of her bed. He gripped the edge of her blanket and slowly pulled it away from her, she began to shake. One of his hands gently grasped her left breast, and she felt his other hand slip under her skirt, snaking its way slowly up her leg. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her tightened painfully and she knew that she would be left with bruises. He leaned forward slowly, his grip on her never lessened. Snow looked into his unfeeling eyes, raising her fist without hesitation and with the nail clenched in her fist, she struck him across the face. A long gash opened up across his face, blood dripped through his fingers onto the bed. He tried to get to his feet, but she kicked him hard in the side. Grabbing his keys she ran through the cell door, slamming it shut and hastily locking it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran down the narrow stairs of the north tower that spiralled down to the main castle. She could hear Finn calling for the guards and pushed herself to run faster, taking the steps two at a time.

Reaching the main castle, she ran down corridors, fled through passages and darted down more stairs until she reached the court yard. "Get her" someone yelled, the guards were closing in on her, their weapons drawn. The two on horse back were drawing nearer. "She's trapped" one of the guards shouted.

Suddenly the two magpies she had seen earlier swooped down infront of her, darting to the west of the court yard. Without hesitation she followed them, there beneath the shrubs of the massive stone wall, were the castle sewers. Dropping down on her hip she slid into the sewer system, plummeting into the darkness below.

Snow White reached for the wall, but it was slippery with algea, she waded through the thick dirty water until she could see a light in the distance. She came to a ledge, the ocean waves crashing against the rocks below. Taking a deep breath, she jumped. She disappeared beneath the waves and the world went dark.

She kicked frantically until she reached the surface and swam towards some rocks near the beach. Gripping them tightly she look up and again saw the magpies flying towards a secluded part of the beach, she swam after them until she reached the shore, she lay down to briefly catch her breath and to expel the water from her lungs.

She heard hooves heading her way and knew it wouldn't be long until the guards found her. Looking around, she was shocked to see a beautiful white mare, it was sitting down close to where she sat. Wasting no time, she jumped on its back, the horse rose instantly and started galloping across the beach until they reached the mainland. On they rode, through fields and villages, all the while the queens men gave chase.

Tired and sore, on she rode, it was twilight now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on before exhaustion took her. Looking ahead she noticed a forest, one she recognized from her dreams, charging ahead, with a new determination she strived to reach it before the guards caught her.

**Well there it is, let me know what you think, next chapter Snow and Eric meet.**

**Kat x**


	5. Chapter 5

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 5**

**Ravenna**

"Where is she" Ravenna screeched as she circled the throne room, her anger was all encompassing as she looked at the two idiots who stood before her. Ten years she had successfully kept the princess locked up in the tower, ensuring the huntsman would not find her. She knew all to well that together they had the power to end her reign and destroy her, as was prophecised all those years ago. Yet a few moments of stupidity on the part of her brother and his companion had allowed Snow White to escape.

"Answer me" she said snarled, she watched as they looked at each other briefly before her brother turned back to answer her. "She escaped through the castle sewers my queen" he replied in a meek voice.

"How could you let this happen" she yelled, her voice echoing of the stone walls. "I had immortality within my grasp and you let that girl slip through your fingers" her voice rose with each word spoken "Have I not given you all" she continued to shout. She watched the two companions flinch, as her anger slammed into them with each word she spoke.

"Have we not given you all" yelled the other woman in the room, "I sacrificed my own heart and threw love away, I bewitched a man that meant nothing to me and married him, all in your name" she continued on under the scrutiny of the queens glare, "Finn has spent his life serving you, doing your every bidding without hesitation, with little regard for his own happiness" Ravenna looked on as the woman continued to speak "All so that your kingdom would not be taken from you" she finished in a much quieter voice.

"You know what could happen if they find one another" hissed Ravenna, venom lacing each of her words. Not waiting for a response, she continued "they could ruin me. I have worked to long and hard to lose everything now just because of your idiocy".

She approached Finn and ran her finger gently down his cheek, the gash on his face that the rusty nail had left behind healed instantly. Taking his face between her hands she said "go now, both of you, you will bring her back to me" she stated, leaving no room for argument "and keep in mind" she paused taking a deep breath before releasing Finn and levelling a glare at both of them "if I fall, so do the both of you, do not fail me again". With that, she turned on her heel and exited the throne room swiftly, leaving Finn and his companion alone.

**? Pov**

"Your obsession with the princess is going to get us both killed you fool" I said as Finn and I stood in the throne room after Ravenna's departure. Without giving him a chance to reply, I went on, "gather some of the guard and meet me in the courtyard, we must make haste or it will both our heads" and with that I left him standing there and went to ready my horse. I only hoped that we would find her soon, because if the huntsman found her first, getting to her would prove to be extremely difficult.

**Snow**

Looking back she saw Finn and the guards getting closer, she urged the mare forward. The horse hesitated, seeming reluctant to enter the trees before them. "Come on" she whispered, rubbing the mares neck.

The forest was surrounded by a dense fog, she was unable to see more than a few feet in front of her. She tried again to urge the mare forward, knowing that the guards would be on her within minutes if they didn't hurry.

They started into the forest, the mist encircling them. She could here creatures scurrying around her and strange birds shrieking in the branches of the trees above her, sending shivers up her spine. Snow White let out a deep breath, her hands shaking. The sound of Finn's men faded into the background. She could only hear the dark forest and all it's terrible noises now.

The mare took one step and then another, before the ground gave way beneath her. She reared back, throwing snow to the ground hard. She lay there for a brief moment to catch her breath. When she stood up, the mare had disappeared back through the mist.

The ground was soggy beneath her feet and the mist was to thick to see the way ahead. She knew she couldn't tarry long, she could hear the squishy footsteps of the men getting nearer.

She started to move away from them, unable to see her surroundings clearly. She had only made it a few feet when a strong arm encircled her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth muffling the scream that tried to escape. She was dragged behind a nearby tree, still struggling, until a smooth, velvet voice started whispering in her ear, telling her to be quiet.

She knew that voice and couldn't suppress the shiver of excitement that shot through her. Turning her head quickly, she locked onto a pair of familiar blue eyes.

**Eric**

The rider on the white horse got nearer to the forest, recognition flashed through him, it was her, the beautiful girl who haunted his dreams, she was here, just within his reach. He wanted to run straight to her and wrap her up in his arms so that he could shield and protect her from all the horrors in the world. He caught himself quickly before he could do anything rash and get them both killed.

Stealthily he wound his way through the trees and the mist towards her. He was about five feet away from her now, he saw the horse buck her off and dart out of the forest, leaving her alone and gasping for breath on the forest floor. The guards were getting nearer, he would have to act quickly. Deciding to make his move he crept forward and just as she stood, taking a few steps back, he grabbed her round the waist while simutaniously clamping a hand over her mouth, before her scream could escape and alert the approaching men to their location.

Dragging her with him behind a nearby tree, she was struggling against his hold. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, telling her to be quiet and assuring her she was safe, he felt her shudder in his arms before she turned and locked her beautiful green eyes wirh his.

He noticed the roots of the tree they had taken refuge behind protruded from the ground, allowing a small crawl space beneath them. Pushing her down under them he placed a finger against his lips, imploring her to remain quiet. As he turned to leave he felt her small hand grasp his almost painfully, "don't keave me" she plead softly. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he gently cupped her cheek in his palm, running his thumb back and forth to calm her, he watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch letting out a small sigh. After quickly assuring her he would be back, he let go of her face and stood up.

An axe in each hand and his dagger at his side, he prepared himself for what was to come. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get. And with that thought Eric made his way through the mist towards the approaching footsteps of the queens men.

**Well there you have it, snow and eric are finally together, hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter we find out who the mystery pov is. Has anyone guessed who it is yet. Review let me know what you think.**

**love kat x**


	6. Chapter 6

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 6 **

**Time to find out who the mystery woman is guys enjoy x**

**Eric**

Eric approached the small group of people with caution, stopping in the shadow of a large tree, he stood quietly watching them. The two who seemed to be in charge stood close to each other, they seemed to be arguing quietly between themselves. The six guards that had accompanied them stood a few feet off to the side, awaiting orders no doubt.

He looked on silently as they continued their argument, one was covered head to foot in a long grey cloak, hidden from his view. Judging from the stature of the shrouded figure, he guessed it to be a woman. The other he could see quite clearly, was a man.

Eric took a moment to study the man. Dressed completely in black he stood at about six feet tall with a lanky frame. His face was thin, resembling a weasel with the way his nose pointed at the end. His austere mouth was set in a grim line and his white-blond hair was cropped close to his scalp. He watched the man's eyes narrow and his brow furrow as he turned away from his companion towards the guards.

The strange man then addressed the guards and in a nasally voice said, "two of you will go east, two will go west, circle the area and find the prisoner, but bring her back alive" the guards took off immediately. Eric took off east after two of the guards, unable to keep the smirk off his fac., They were making it to easy for him, he had at least expected them to present him with a challenge.

Catching up to the guards quickly and quietly, he crept up behind them and wielding both his axe's at once caught both guards in the back at the same time. Both dropped instantly and Eric headed west, to cut off the other two guards.

After about twenty minutes he came upon the other two guards, they were scouring a small clearing, the mist was thinner here and he could see them both clearly as they stood about fifteen feet apart. He discarded his axe's for the moment and pulled his dagger free from his belt. Rounding a tree he grabbed one of the guard's from behind, slicing his throat. The garbled yell from the injured guard alerted the other one to Eric's presence. The remaining guard ran towards him brandishing his sword. Quickly ducking and rolling away, Eric grabbed one of his axe's and blocked the guards sword with it, while driving his dagger to the hilt through the guards ribs. He watched with satisfaction as the last of the four guards sent out into the forest fell to the ground.

Standing, he returned the dagger to his belt and after retrieving his other axe headed back to where the two strangers and remaining two guards were waiting.

**? Pov**

I watched as the four guards headed out Into the forest. Separating our forces didn't sit well with me, if the huntsman was close by he would be able to pick us off easily. He was a warrior created by war, and could wield a weapon better than almost anyone I had ever come across. Tired of arguing, knowing that every minute wasted Snow White got further away, I relented and against my better judgment allowed Finn to send the guards out seperately. I could only hope that we didn't cross paths with Eric any time soon. Unfortunately I would soon come to realise that my hopes were in vain.

**Eric**

There they were, standing around like bumps on a log, vainly waiting for their guard to return with the girl, I laughed internally, they'll be waiting a while yet I thought to myself.

Axe at the ready, I stepped out from between the trees with a wide grin on my face and all four of them turned turned to face me.

We all stood staring at each other for a brief moment, then the cloaked figure lowered her hood, the grin slowly left my face and I couldn contain my shock as I stared at the figure before me.

Had I gone mad, was the forest playing tricks with my mind, I just couldn't believe she was standing before me, yet there she was larger than life.. Then she spoke "Hello Eric, it's been a while" she said, with a cruel smile on her face. And I knew then that this wasn't a vision my mind had conjured up.

I felt the shock give way to anger and any love I had once held for her began to dissipitate, "Indeed it has Sara, I must say, your looking remarkably well, for a corpse" I replied sarcastically.

While my focus was on my supposedly dead wife, the two remainig guards took advantage of my momentary lapse in concentration and charged toward me.

**Snow**

I sat beneath the roots of the tree silently. He had been gone for a while now and my fear was growing. It had gotten dark, and the forest seemed to come alive. I could feel things moving around me, making my flesh crawl, I could hear noises that seemed unatural. My mind started to wander, what if he couldn't find me now that it was so dark, maybe he forgot about me, no, that couldn't be true, I refused to entertain that thought. What if he was injured or worse. No! I couldn't think like that, he promised he would come back to me. I had to have faith in that, faith in him. So I closed my eyes and prayed for his safe return.

**So what did you think, were you shocked at who the mystery woman was or had you already guessed who it was, review and let me know your thoughts.**

**love kat x**


	7. Chapter 7

** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 7**

**Eric**

The men advanced on Eric, he pulled his dagger from his belt and with a flick of his wrist, threw it into the neck of the guard approaching his left, clutching at the wound the man stumbled into a nearby tree. Swinging his axe, he knocked the guard approaching from his right in the head with the blunt end, momentarily stunning him. The man touched his hand to his dark hair, where a wound had opened.

The guard once again ran at him, sword flying. Eric fought the man, blocking each blow as it came. But then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond man raising his sword, moving in, ready to strike.

Eric hurled an axe into the blond man's chest, and watched as he staggered to the side. No one moved, the last guard backed up a few steps, eyeing the remaining axe in his hand. Eric stood and watched as the blond man gained his footing. As if by magic, there was no blood around the wound, he was seemigly unharmed. He sneered at Eric, "you cannot harm me here in the dark forest huntsman, the queen has given me her protection", then laughing, he pulled the axe from his chest and threw it to the ground. Eric looked on, his throat dry, he'd never seen this before, a man who could not be wounded.

Glaring at him the man once again raised his sword, preparing to strike, Eric tried to block him, but didn't raise his arm in time and the sword pierced his left shoulder. The metal burned and Eric twisted away from the sword, praying the wound wasn't deep. The guard on seeing him wounded, lunged. Once again swinging his axe, Eric caught him in the side and watched the guard fall to the ground, as he stumbled back a little, axe still in hand.

The blond man howled and ran forward, once again aiming to strike, deflecting the attack with his axe, Eric kicked his ankle's, knocking his feet out from under him. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flipped him into a patch of mushrooms, a yellow cloud expanded above him, Eric covered his nose and mouth, careful not to breathe in any of the pollen.

Looking around, Eric noticed that Sara had gone, the last two guards lay dead on the forest floor. Pulling his dagger from the neck of the guard it had hit and retrieving his axe from the forest floor, he hurried back to where he had left the girl. He had been absent from her presence long enough now.

He made his way through the forest, it was dark now making it harder to see, but he was a good tracker and certain he could make it back to the girl soon.

As he made his way through the dense forest, his thoughts returned _her_, his wife, he'd loved her once, yet now the thought of her disgusted him. He recalled the cruel twist of her mouth as she greeted him and he felt the anger rise within him. Two years he had lived with his grief and sorrow, broken, nothing more than an empty shell, thinking her dead and blaming himself. When all this time, she had been alive and well, apparantly residing in the castle if tonights events were any indication. For what purpose did she make him love her?, Why allow him to believe she was dead? Was it all a game, did she take pleasure in ripping his heart out? To all these questions he had no answers and his anger and loathing continued to rise, this time though they weren't directed within, no! it was all directed at _her._ Expelling all thoughts of _her _from his mind and reining his anger in, he continued on until he reached his destinstion.

It took about thirty minute to reach the tree, he approached slowly, not wanting to scare her more than she already was. He knealt down and slipped under the roots beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Her head shot up, he could see her beautiful face was streaked with tears, upon seeing him she threw herself at him and he returned her embrace.

**Snow**

Opening her eyes, she realised she must have fallen asleep, she was unsure how long she had been lay there, with no measure of time she could only guess. Opening her senses to the sounds of the forest around her she heard soft footsteps approaching somewhere to her right. She stiffened and waited quietly, not knowing who or what was approaching her hiding place. She briefly thought to peek out from under the tree to see if her rescuer had returned, but resisted the urge. It could be one of the guards or worse Finn, she shuddered involuntarily at the thought of running into him again. She crawled backwards, as far as she could from whoever was approaching the entrance to her hiding place. She curled in on herself ,pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, letting her hair form a curtain around her, attempting to hide herself further.

Her head shot up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a sigh of relief, he was here, safe beside her, she threw herself at him and he wrapped his strong arms around her returning her embrace. She suddenly felt exhausted, the weight of all that had happened since she escaped weighing heavily on her. She felt her eyes close slowly and as she drifted off to sleep, only one thought came to mind, "your name ?", she asked softly, before sleep took her completely, she heard him reply in that smooth velvet voice she had grown to love "Eric", then she knew no more.

**So guys let me know what you think. next chapter Eric and Snow continue their journey through the dark forest and we see whats happening back at the castle.**

**love kat x**


	8. Chapter 8

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing all credit goes to the author.**

**Chapter 8**

**Sara**

Returning to the castle without the princess, Finn and I were met with the queen's wrath, which increased tenfold when we informed her that Snow White and the Huntsman were together and had escaped into the dark forest.

At first light we took several of the guard and once more headed for the dark forest. I only hoped that they hadn't got to far ahead of us. Returning without her would not end well for either of us.

**Ravenna**

I watched from my private chambers as Finn and Sara led the guard in search of Snow White. I could have struck them down where they stood when they informed me of the huntsman being with her.

Turning from the window as they faded into the distance, I approached the mirror and looked upon my reflection, my skin looked aged and wrinkled, my hair was wiry and turning white, it had begun, my power was slowly weakening, I needed Snow White's heart before it faded out completely and I was left defenseless.

I turned away from the mirror and call on the guard outside my chamber door to bring me the girl I had locked away in the north tower.

The guard returned, dragging a girl no older than sixteen into the room, dismissing him I studied the girl. She was a beautiful young thing, flawless skin, deep brown eyes and perfect pink lips, her thick golden hair flowed down her back.

Approaching her, I spoke softly, "what is your name child". "R Rose your majesty" she stuttered out. I gently stroked her cheek and felt the shiver of fear that bought a smile to my face. Grasping her by the throat I lifted her from the ground until her pretty face was level with mine. I squeezed her throat until her mouth fell open in a silent scream, opening my mouth I absorbed the essence of her youth into my own body. Dropping her I looked down at her,she was no longer beautiful and where once she was young, she now looked to be eighty years old. Calling for the guard I told him to return her to the tower.

I looked back into into the mirror, my youth had been restored, I was beautiful once more, though only a temporary solution, it would suffice until I could cut the heart from Snow White's chest. Turning abruptly I left my chambers heading once more to the throne room.

**Eric**

I woke, stiff from my fight the previous night, the wound on my shoulder stinging slightly. I noticed the girl curled into my side, her head on my good shoulder. The light filtered through the roots of the tree and I took a moment to study her beautiful face. She had long eyelashes that brushed across her pale flawless cheeks, a few freckles dotted her perfect button nose and her lips were a lovely shade of red and pouted slightly, she was enchanting. At peace, knowing she was safe by my side, I continued to watch her for a few more minutes.

Knowing that we would have to leave soon before the queen's guard caught up to us I gently shook her, her beautiful eyes opened slowly and as green eyes locked with blue I asked "your name ?", "Snow White" she answered, and graced me a smile that could light up the world and I felt myself smiling in return, hearing her breath hitch and seeing her blush in response, I couldn't keep the smirk from my face.

**Snow**

My eyes locked with his and I heard him ask "your name ?", "Snow White" I replied smiling up at him. My breath hitched as he smiled back at me, he was glorious. I took a moment to study his handsome face, longing to caress the stubble along his strong jaw or run my fingers through his shoulder length, light brown hair, while his plump lips moved against mine. At these thoughts I felt myself blush, he must have noticed my blush too, because I saw him smirk down at me, which only made me blush deeper shade of red.

**Eric**

Hacking my way through the thick undergrowth with my two axes, cutting down any vines and stray branches that blocked our path, I thought back on the conversation I had with Snow after we left the the sanctuary of the tree.

_"We have to move from here, it won't take long for them to come after us" I said, snow nodded in agreement and asked "where are we to go ?". I thought for a moment before replying, "Duke Hammond has a strong hold in the mountains. we'll head there". "Does he have an army" she inquired, hope lacing her voice. I scoffed "the duke does not fight, he hides behind stone walls" turning to her I saw her face fall, her eyes down cast, I took her small hand in mine and waited until she looked up at me before I said "we'll have some measure of cover there", then with a mischievous grin I added "besides, I think it's time someone woke the duke's men from their slumber, don't you ?" and gave her a wink, to which she blushed again before giving me a grin of her own and saying "who better to lead an army into war than you and L"._

A scream bought me back to the present, turning quickly, I saw a snake coiled around a wide tree, it's long, thick body wrapped around the trunk several times. It had shiny black skin and bright red eyes, it's fangs were long, poison dripping from them. It was poised to strike at any moment and it's target was Snow. Without having to think twice, I swung my axe, slicing it's head off and watching it's body slump to the ground. After checking her for injuries and finding none, I took my dagger and cut through the long skirt of Snow's dress, fashioning a rough tunic, making travelling through the forest easier for her. I looked up and saw her cheeks stained in red again, I gave her a quick grin and a wink, before taking her hand in mine and continuing on through the forest.

**Well theres chapter 8, hope you liked it, will update again soon **

**love kat x**


	9. Chapter 9

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing all bredit belongs to the author**

**Chapter 9**

**Finn**

**Snow**

We had been walking for most of the day, Eric wanted to put as much distance between us and the queens men as possible. We stopped briefly at around midday for food and water, before continuing on through the forest. Staying as close to Eric as I could, holding his dagger firmly in my grasp I thought back when he had given it to me.

_I watched as he pulled the dagger from his belt and passed it to me "feel it's weight. One hand to the other," he said, I did as he asked, the tip was curled slightly and it was heavier than i thought it would be. Looking back up at him, he went on, "don't attack, your to small, you wait until they get closer and then you use there strength against them" he raised his arm, then grabbing my left wrist, he raised it to block his blow saying, "raise your opposing forearm", grabbing my right wrist he then bought the tip of the dagger to his chest and said, "drive the dagger in to the hilt, keep your eye's on your enemy and don't pull out till you see his soul". I debated for a minute, before giving him a nod. As much as I hated the thought of causing harm to someone, I knew it might be inevitable on our present course. His eyes searched mine, seemingly satisfied with what he found in them, he gave me a quick nod in return, released me, and we continued on through the forest._

That had been a few hours ago now and we had travelled quite a distance since then, stealing occasional glances at one another and speaking even less. Night had fallen now and my muscles were aching and I was growing tired.

**Eric**

We had been walking for hours, I could tell Snow was tired and decided to seek out a place for us to take refuge for the night. Leaving her beneath the boughs of a tree, I did a quick scout of the area. I was pleased to find a small clearing amongst all the bare and knarled trees. It would be an ideal place to lay down for the night. Listening closely I could hear the sound of water flowing, there was a stream near by, we could clean ourselves and replenish our supply of water, I turned and quickly, heading back to my Snow, _'My snow', _where on earth did that thought come from, sure I cared for the girl, more than I should, but that didn't make her mine, nor would it ever. She was a princess destined to be queen and I was a mere huntsman, I had no place in her world other than that of protector.

**Snow**

I watched Eric build a fire as I sat against a rock near the centre of the clearing. I don't how far I would have made it had he not been by my side, but I would be forever grateful for him. Finishing his task, he moved to sit next to me and offered me some of the meat and bread from his sack. We would have to get more food soon, maybe he coukd teach me to hunt, I smiled to myself at the thought.

I decided to clean myself up in the stream, Eric offered to escort me, but I told him I would be fine, I did take the dagger though, at his insistence.

After I returned we talked for a while, I told him about Finn and how I escaped from the tower and he told me about Sara and the shock of meeting her in the forest and realising she was still alive. I couldn't tell who he was angrier at Finn, for what he had done to me or Sara, for what she had done to him.

_'One of his hands pinned my arms above my head, while the other trailed across my breasts before slowly undoing the laces at the front of my dress. I looked up into Finn's cold slate grey eyes, begging him to let me go and crying out for Eric, where was he I needed him. Finn just loomed above me a twisted smile on his pointed face, then he began to laugh.'_

I sat up quickly, shooting glances around me, my breaths coming out heavy. A dream, it was just a dream. I must have fallen asleep. Looking round I couldn't see Eric, panicking and wondering where he could be, I stood and with the dagger in my hand headed through the trees towards the stream, hoping to find him there.

And find him there I did. He was knelt at the edge of the stream, his shirt and jacket on the ground beside him,

I watched the muscles in his arms and back ripple as he washed up in the stream, the moonlight casting a luminiscent glow over his smooth skin. I found myself longing to trace my fingers along the length of his spine and to feel his muscles beneath my fingertips, oh what this man does to me I thought. Taking an involuntary step forward, a twig snapped beneath my feet. He swiftly got to his feet and spun round to face me, and good lord, the front was even more beautiful than the back. I let my eyes rake over his naked torso, watching the drops of water glide down over his well defined chest and stomach muscles all the way down to the v of his hips, he was magnificent. Finally bringing my eyes up to meet his I saw him raise an eyebrow. Realising he had caught me staring unabashedly at him, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I averted my eyes, looking anywhere but at him and darted back through the trees to the clearing, hearing him chuckle behind me.

**Eric**

I chuckled as I watched Snow run back through the trees, I could almost feel the heat from her blush as she realised I had caught her staring. Grabbing ny shirt and jacket, I redressed and headed back. When I got there she was lay down facing away from me. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, so I let her be and sat down in front of the fire.

I thought back to what she'd told me about Finn and what he'd done to her in the tower before her escape and felt my anger rising once again, I thought about Sara and her part in all this and hated her more. I vowed that I would protect Snow with everything I had, god help anyone that tried to harm her, because I would end them in a heartbeat.

**another chapter up, hope your enjoying the story so far, will update again soon, next chapter they make it out of the forest and we hear from Finn and Sara again.**

**love kat x**


	10. Chapter 10

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 10**

**Snow**

Eric never mentioned what happened last night and I was grateful for it, I needed time to understand what these feelings inside me were. I wanted him, that much was apparent with the way I caught myself staring at him so often, unable to control my wanton thoughts. But there was something deeper, something that knotted in the pit of my stomach, that made my heart pound and my pulse race whenever I looked at him. It was there whenever our eyes met, or when he smiled at me, it was there when he would hold my hand to help me over tree roots or fallen branches. I just couldn't put a name to it. I remained lost in my thoughts as we continued on.

**Eric**

We left the camp at first light, I wanted to put as much distance between us and the queen's guard as possible. We had been walking for a few hours now, it was around midday. I looked back at Snow, she had been so quiet all morning, something seemed to be bothering her. I watched her brow furrow, like she was on the verge of some new discovery that was just out of reach. Deciding she would tell me when she was ready, I turned back and continued hacking my way through the forest, following the direction the stream ran in, though staying under cover of the trees.

It was late afternoon, when we came upon the edge of the woods. The fog was thinning out, our path would be clearer from now on. I could barely make out the structure a hundred feet off, just beyond a pile of large rocks. Stepping out from the trees, I signalled for Snow to follow me. I moved forward stepping onto a large rock for a better look. The stream snaked it's way through the woods, a stone bridge connected both shores. There beyond it the dark forest finally ended. There were miles of open fields in every direction.

"The end of the dark forest" Snow said as she walked up next to me, looking down at her I smiled "apparrantly" I said, before taking her hand in mine and moving towards the bridge.

**Finn**

I stood in the middle of the small clearing next to the remains of a fire, trying to ascertain which direction they had gone. The fire still smouldered and the tracks were fresh, we were closing in on them, I could feel it. They couldn't be more than a day away. When we were certain which direction they had taken, Sara and I mounted our horses and took off after them, the guard on our heels. I would not lose her again.

**Eric**

We started over the bridge, I could see the fields stretched out before us, the grass rippling in the wind. I felt the bridge shifting slightly, the stone crumbled at the sides. Keeping a firm hold on Snow's hand, I Peered down into the stream, animal carcasses littered the bottom. The bridge started to shake, I knew what it was- stories of the dark forest returned to me, "Troll!" I yelled. The back of the bridge reared up and eyes opened in the side of the stone. The giant beast had been curled up in a ball just waiting for us to cross.

The troll stood, sending the both of sailing through the air. I landed in the stream, all the air leaving my lungs, and I felt the bones crunch under the weight of my body. "Are you all right ?" I called out, "Snow ?" I questioned when I got no reply. Looking round, I saw her lay on the muddy bank, next to a sharp rock, she wasn't moving. Getting to my feet I scrambled as fast as I could through the water. As I reached her she pushed up of the ground, I let out the breath I was holding, she wasn't hurt, just winded. I grabbed her arm and yelled for her to run. We ran up the muddy embankment and took refuge behind a wide broken tree. _  
_

The monster started hitting the tree with it's heavy hands, breaking large chunks off. Pulling out from behind the tree I push Snow forward "go, get out of here" I said, nodding upstream, if she circled back around, she would be out of the forest in minutes. Then I spun round to face the monster. It had to be at least twenty feet, with two pointed horns on it's head, it's grey mottled face stared down at me, nostrils flaring.

I drew both axes, and without thinking ran at the thing, keeping both axes aimed at it's legs. It swung it's arm at me, I ducked and swung both axes into it's legs but its skin was thick and the axes did little more than graze it. The beast peered down at me, a low growl escaping it, before it grabbed my waist and threw me down the creek, then everything went dark.

**Snow**

I looked on in horror as Eric was hurtled into the stream, he lay there, his eyes closed, not moving. The troll started forwards and within seconds was stood over him, it's fist raised ready to deal a final blow.

I ran through the stream, the water splashing around my ankles, my dagger held out in front of me and screamed "get away from him". The troll stepped away from him, turned and started toward me, stopping just a few feet away, it's beady eyes fixed on me.

There we stood standing off against each other, I was shaking as fear coursed through me, fear of what the beast before me would do next and fear for Eric. It leaned down, close enough that every breath it took ruffled my hair, it's breath smelled of rotting flesh making me feel queasy. To my surprise, it unclenched it's fist, gave a final grunt and turned away, walking back down the stream, kicking a rock as it went.

I ran over to Eric, who still wasn't moving and skidded to a stop by his side. I gently brushed the hair from his eyes, he had a small cut on his brow and I could see the wound on his shoulder had opened up again. "Eric, wake up" I said as I gently stroked his cheek. Getting no response, I felt the tears well up and spill over my cheeks. "Please" I begged, laying my head on his chest and fisting his jacket in my hands. "Don't leave me" I whispered as my tears continued to fall. As I lay there, tears flowing down my face, I suddenly realised what this feeling was, it was love. I loved him, I only hoped I would get a chance to tell him.

**Sara**

The dark forest was not a place I wanted to be. Yet here I was, riding through the thick undergrowth with that moron Finn beside me, looking for the man I had the misfortune to have to marry. I should have just driven that dagger of his through his heart while he slept. Still I had enjoyed my little game, watching Eric adore me while I lived and watching him fall apart after I died.

This was Finn's fault, a fact I let him know frequently, much to his chagrin. If he had reined in his urges and left the girl alone none of this would be happening.

**Another chapter complete, send me a review let me know what you think.**

**love kat x**


	11. Chapter 11

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 11 **

**Ravenna**

Ravenna lingered in the castle garden, staring at a single blossom on the apple tree. Plucking it from the branch, she twirled it between her fingers. She had caught glimpses of what had been happening in the dark forest. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment she saw what Finn saw. Sara stood before the huntsman, Finn with an axe in his chest, silhouettes of the guards hacking through the undergrowth, the visions came in quick flashes. Now that they were in the dark forest, she couldn't sense either of them clearly. She had tried to lead them both over the dangerous terrain, despite the limitations of her powers. What frightened her though, was the girl, she and the huntsman had emerged from the dark forest. She didn't seem hurt or even hindered. What if Finn and Sara didn't make it through, who would retrieve the girl then. She closed her eyes, trying to harness her powers, she released the crushed petals of the blossom and whispered "find her", then slowly made her way back inside the castle.

Turning to the large stone bath, she ascended the steps, removing her robe as she went, before stepping in. She sunk beneath the surface of the milk, letting the smooth liquid cover every inch of her skin, softening it. Resurfacing she thought back to that day in the camp, when the kings men had swarmed the wagon's, her mothers word's resounding in her head.

_"With fairest blood you will thrive, power and beauty will be yours for eternity Ravenna, men will fall at your feet and kingdoms will bow down to you. Use your beauty against them. But take heed child, for while fairest blood can give you life, it can also take it."_

_She watched as three drops of blood fell from the small cut on her finger, into the potion before her. Then, bringing the bowl to her lips, she had drunk every last drop, while her mother chanted a strange spell._

She could still hear her mothers screams as the kings men dragged her away.

**Eric**

I opened my eyes, my head throbbed and my muscles ached. Looking down, I found Snow, kneeling next to me with her head on my chest, fisting my jacket and crying softly. Concerned that she had been hurt by the troll, I slowly lifted my hand and ran my fingers through her long black hair. Her head shot up and I saw her beautiful green eyes glistening with tears. I gently wiped her tear stained cheeks and a wide smile spread across her face, then before I realised what was happening her lips pressed against mine. Before I could respond, she pulled back, stuttering out an apology and biting her bottom lip. I didn't say anything, just brushed my thumb across her lip to release it. Then cupping a hand on her neck I gently pulled her down to me and bought her lips back to mine. She responded eagerly, clutching my jacket, our lips moving together in perfect harmony. Needing more, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, her lips parted allowing me entrance, I groaned into her mouth as our tongues met, she tasted so good. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, I felt her shiver, accompanied by a soft moan.

We eventually broke apart, taking a moment to calm our ragged breathing, before she put her arm about my waist and helped me off the ground. I then felt the sting in my shoulder and noticed the wound had reopened. Snow looked at the wound, her brow furrowed with worry. I leaned in and gave her another quick kiss, reassuring her I was fine, before asking what happened while I was out of it. She told me everything, why had she not run when I told her to. I was shocked that the troll had walked away, leaving her unharmed. She was lucky to be alive, we both were.

"I told you to run" I said, angry that she had put herself in danger, "If I had you'd be dead" she retorted, I watched as the tears welled in her eyes again, before she turned on her heels and stalked away from me. Conceding her point, I quickly caught up to her, apologising for my outburst, then once again took her hand in mine and led us away from the dark forest.

I thought back on that kiss, her lips had felt amazing against mine and her skin had felt so soft. Hearing her moan had just about killed me and I couldn't wait to make her moan in other ways. I had fallen for her hard and I wasn't ever going to let her go. She was mine now, as I was hers.

**Snow**

When I looked up and saw Eric was alive, I couldn't contain myself, my heart burst with joy and without thinking I leaned down and kissed him, quickly pulling back I started to apologise., before biting my lip nervously, unsure how he would react over what I had just done. Then I'd felt his thumb brush across my lips, before putting his hand on my neck and pulling me forward. As his lips met mine, my mind went blank and there was only him. I heard his groan before he deepened the kiss and I shivered in response, giving a moan of my own. We eventually untangled ourselves and I helped him up. I received another quick kiss, when he saw my concern over his shoulder. Then after a small dispute, for which he apologised, he took my hand as we set off across the fields.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we had shared, my whole body had tingled with electricity as his lips had moved with mine and my body had quivered under his touch. I was his now, mind, body and soul, even if he didn't realise it. I couldn't be apart from him now, whatever our end, we would face it together.

We trekked across the fields and through a copse of trees, to where the land opened up to a marsh. We removed our shoes and trudged through the mud. The water rose and I held up what was left of my dress, trying to stay dry. I watched the fish swim around my ankles, until Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Looking around him, I noticed the dark figures up ahead. They stood on the bank of the marsh, maybe thirty feet away, silhouetted against the setting sun. I could just make out the bows and arrows slung over their backs.

**Ok I don't know much of Ravenna, the film doesn't really go into a lot of detail about her past, so I improvised a bit. Hope it's ok. **

**love kat x**


	12. Chapter 12

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 12**

**Eric**

As they approached, one of the figures stepped forward, their face covered by a black hood. The person aimed an arrow at Snow, making my anger spike. "Are you demon or spirit ?".

I pulled an axe from my belt and pushed Snow further behind me, "neither" I replied, an edge to my voice, "We are fugitives from the queen." "We mean you no harm" offered Snow, placing a hand on my arm in a bid to get me to lower my weapon. I didn't relent, keeping my axe raised, no one was going to harm my girl and as long as that arrow was pointing this way, my axe would remain at the ready.

The archer leaned back, revealing herself. Her black hair was braided, she had small, delicate features, a narrow nose and high cheek bones. Her most prominent feature though were her scars, one across each cheek. The others lowered their hoods, they were all women and each had identical scars. "Where are the men ?" I asked, "Gone" the one with the black hair replied. Then she smiled and said "welcome, I'm Anna".

The village was a series of thatch huts on stilts, about ten feet above the marsh lands and was surrounded by wooden platforms. We'd come here by boat and now found ourselves sat in front of a small fire, our clothes dry, eating a plate of fish Anna had provided. I watched silently, as Anna and her daughter sat on a corner of the dock, gutting fish and hanging them on a piece of twine to dry. The child looked no older that seven years and had the same scars her mother bore.

Anna came over to us then and sat down, "You have a beautiful daughter," Snow said looking over at Anna. To which she replied "that is not a good thing to say in these times. The compliment comes as a curse, we cannot change youth, beauty however...". Snow looked back over at the little girl, who was now playing with a doll, "it makes me very sad" she stated quietly. Anna looked at snow and said, "we have sacrificed our beauty so that we may raise our children in peace. Your sacrifice will come, princess." Snow looked at me accusingly, holding up my hands I said "don't look at me, I didn't say a word." "I know who you are, There was news of your escape" Anna told us. We stood then, wishing Anna a goodnight and made our way to one of the huts.

**Anna**

Yes princess, your sacrifice will come, I thought as I watched Snow White and her huntsman enter the hut, but what will that sacrifice be, your heart or your kingdom.

**Eric**

A short while later, found us alone in one of the huts, sat on a bed in the corner of the room. Snow sat between my legs, her back to my chest. I wound my arms around her and she let out a soft sigh then placed her hands over mine.

"How long until we reach Carmathan ?," she whispered softly, "two days, three at most" I whispered back, I started trailing soft kisses along her collar bone. She tilted her head back, allowing me better access and I then began softly sucking and nipping her neck. She gave out a lengthy moan and I pulled her to me tighter, pressing my face into her neck and grinning like an idiot.

She turned in my arms and kissed me softly, her hands snaking into my hair and tugging lightly. I pulled her closer to me and our lips parted, the kiss deepening, our tongues fighting for dominance. After a few minutes she submitted to me and I took control, snaking my tongue into her mouth. Breaking away slowly, I rested my forehead against hers and with our eyes locked on each others, I said "your stuck with me now, you know that right," she smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." I kissed her again and whispered against her lips, "I love you", and heard her softly say "I love you back", before losing myself in her completely.

We sat for an immeasurable amount of time, holding each other and sharing the occasional kiss. Suddenly I heard many screams from outside, then I smelt the smoke. We darted from the hut, seeing homes burning and women and children scrambling to the boats. The guard had caught up with us. We ran to the docks in an attempt to aid the villagers in their bid to escape. Anna yelled for us to go, I shook my head and yelled back "no you need our help" then continued helping people into the boats. She grabbed my arm and said "you will help, now go." I nodded and spun round to reach for Snow, she wasn't next to me. I searched frantically and then I saw her, she was about thirty feet away from me, struggling against a guard, I ran, faster than I ever had, anger swelling within me. Then I saw the guard backhand her across the face and watched as she fell to the ground. At that my vision tunnelled and all I saw was red, with a burst of adrenalin I ran forward and barrelled into the scum that had dared to put his hands on my girl.

As we hit the ground, he lost possession of his sword, discarding my axe for the moment, I began punching him over and over, until he passed out. I stood quickly grabbed the axe and Snow, then together we ran for the woods east of the dark forest. Just before we reached them Sara and one one of the guards stepped in front of us.

There we stood, standing off against each other, weapons raised and as Sara lunged at Snow, the guard came at me. I ducked avoiding the sword swung at me, then spinning round behind him, levelled a kick to his back, he stumbled forward, but gained his footing quickly and came at me again. I blocked each of his blows successfully, then deciding we had tarried long enough, I swung my axe as hard as I could and drove it into his side, ending him instantly.

Standing up straight, I turned to where Snow was, just in time to see Sara fall to the ground as Snow pulled the dagger from her chest. She looked up in shock, the blood pouring through her hands, as she tried to stop the flow, then her eyes rolled and she fell back, staring up with lifeless eyes. Grabbing snow's hand once more we headed into the woods.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A little Pov from Anna in there for you to. Please review let me know what you think.**

**love kat x**


	13. Chapter 13

**God**** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 13**

**Snow**

Sara flew forward her dagger aimed for my heart. I dodged the attack and braced myself as she came at me again, I tried to remember everything that Eric had taught me. The attacks kept coming and I blocked them as best I could. We were evenly matched in height and weight, although she seemed to have more skill with fighting. I could hear Eric close by fighting the guard and prayed he would come out the victor. Several minutes passed, I was beginning to tire. Suddenly, she screeched and flew at me once more, in rage and frustration, wielding the dagger high, I blocked with my forearm just as my huntsman had shown me and thrust the dagger into her chest, pulling away after a few minutes. She stood stunned for a moment, then dropped to her knee's. Blood was pouring out of the open wound and through her fingers as she tried to stem the bleeding. "Help me," she implored, to who I couldn't say, then she keeled over and was no more. Eric grabbed my hand, then we took off into the woods.

We had been running for what seemed like an eternity, I was tired, my arm was stinging and my face was throbbing. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I thought of those left behind. We eventually stopped in the middle of the woods, by a small break in the trees. I fell to my knee's, curled up into myself and cried. "My fault, it's all my fault," I sobbed, "they suffered because of me" Eric knelt down next to me and placed his hand on my injured arm, I winced slightly, but he didn't seem to notice "No, this is Ravenna's fault, all the pain and misery this land has suffered falls at her feet, not yours," he said. I looked up at him and saw the flash of anger in his eyes. Raising his hand to my face, it was covered in blood, he shot a look at my arm and then back to my face, I saw the anger and panic battling for dominance. He tore the bottom of his shirt, then quickly cleaned and dressed the wound.

**Eric**

When she looked up at me and I saw the bruise forming on her cheek, anger coursed through me, I should have killed the bastard that did it when I had the chance. It wasn't until I raised my hand though, that I noticed the blood and the knife wound on her arm. Panic joined my anger now, I tore my shirt and cleaned the injury, before wrapping the cloth around it, the wound wasn't deep thank god. Pulling her into my arms and feeling her wrap hers around me in return, my panic gave way to relief. She was fine, a little battered perhaps, but alive and that was what mattered, I wouldn't survive if I lost her now.

I heard a rustle behind us and was just about to get up, when I was kicked in the side, then someone punched me in the face. I caught glimpses of people as I was hit repeatedly with tree branches. They all wore strange wooden masks. I tried to get to Snow, but one of the nasty little beasts tied my ankles and wrists. Next minute I was being hoisted up. Snow was hoisted up next to me, both of us hanging upside down from the thick bough of a tree. "Dwarves" I said with a groan, they lined up in front of us and removed their masks.

"Well well well...the ass I hate most in the world falls in my lap." Beith, the leader said with glee "Come on Beith," I implored, "is this how you treat a friend," I said. "No," he replied "this is how I treat a friend," then he hit me in the head with a thick branch. "stop it," Snow screamed, but the dwarves just laughed and hit me a few more times.

The little beasts were no more than three foot tall, stocky, with tangled hair and rotting teeth. Beith had a knotted black beard and clothes that were to big. His pants were being held up with an old piece of rope. I spotted Muir, the blind dwarf and I noticed Nion next to him. He was the most spiteful of all, left up to him the world would be run by dwarves, with the tallsters there only to serve.

They broke away from us then and began talking amongst themselves. I watched them closely, all the while trying to figure a way out of the mess we were in. It wouldn't take Finn and his men long to catch us up and every minute wasted here bought them closer.

"What did you do to them ?," whispered Snow, as the men consulted one another about me. I really didn't want to tell her, so I said the first thing that came to mind, in hopes of distracting her, " I love you" I said, it didn't work. "Eric," she warned, I cringed internally, this was not going to go well. Then again if I tell her now, while she's tied up, she wouldn't be able to cause me any physical pain. "Imayhavetriedtocollectabount yontheirheads." I said in one quick breath. She didn't say anything at first and I thought maybe she hadn't heard me, it was a vain hope. "You. Did. What." she hissed at me, Yep she was mad. "I tried to collect a bounty on their heads" I repeated, then added quietly " a few times." I chanced a glance her way and winced at the look she was giving me. "Of all the underhanded, low acts" she began mumbling, "can't believe you could" she went on, I didn't respond, just hung there, listening to her rant and starting to feel dizzy from being upside down for so long. "Got a good mind to ask the dwarves to cut me down, so I can beat you with a stick myself" I heard as our captors came back over. Snow fell silent, I eyed them wearily, unsure of what would happen now.

**Snow**

The one Eric referred to as Beith walked up and punched him hard in the stomach. Eric grunted in pain, while I tried frantically to free myself from my bindings. I heard Eric try to reason with the dwarves offering them gold if they cut us down. Another dwarf hit him upside the head and said "you had any pennies, they would have fallen out of your pockets by now, so shut it huntsman," Eric let out another grunt.

They started arguing among themselves, unable to agree on what to do with us. "Let's kill him, and leave her to rot," one particularly nasty dwarf said. "No!" an elderly dwarf yelled, he had a kind face, it was such a contrast to the others. "She is destined," he said, then looked at my Eric and spoke again, stating "they both are." He then instructed the other dwarves to cut us down, to which they complied.

We got to our feet, Eric turned towards me, looking me over, searching for injuries, "are you hurt ?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry. I ran my fingers across his forehead, smoothing the worry lines away and said, " I feel fine, " giving him a smile to reassure him. He gently cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss me, but before he could reach his goal, we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

**Finn**

We searched the village, burning the huts and ransacking everything else. It was difficult to find anything among the chaos. The flames rose higher, smoke and ash billowed out, covering almost everything. The women were screaming and running about frantically, dragging their young with them towards the boats in a bid to get to safety. We needed to move on, if they had been here before, they weren't now. Gathering the guard, we headed out.

Nearing the edge of the woods, I noticed two bodies, getting nearer I realised it was Sara and one of the guards. I stared down into her lifeless eyes for a minute, briefly wondering how this had come to pass. Not willing to dwell on it for long though, the men and I entered the woods, they couldn't have gotten very far.


	14. Chapter 14

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author.**

**Chapter 14**

**Ravenna**

I felt the pain of the knife as if it was my own, when Snow White had driven it through Sara's heart, I had screamed in agony. I had tried to protect her, but my power was waning more everyday. The injury was so severe, healing her would have almost killed me. I still had Finn to aid in finding the girl, so I had let Sara go, she had served her purpose and was no longer needed.

**Eric**

" Will you help us get to Duke Hammond's castle Beith" I asked, Snow stepped in then and added, "you will paid handsomely, your weight in gold for each of you." Duir looked Coll up and down, smacking his round belly and said "I get more than you." "True" Coll replied "but because of your size you eat and drink more so..." he trailed off.

"Who are you ?" Inquired Beith, addressing Snow, she hesitated, then answered "King Magnus was my father." "word is, the princess died the night her father did," he said narrowing his eyes at her. Pulling my girl to me I stated "The dark queen has held her captive all this time, until she escaped. So will you help us ?" they agreed and I said, "Now might I suggest we find a safe place for the night the queens men are looking for us, it won't take them long before they find us."

Just then Duir pointed to a spot on the horizon, I followed his gaze and notice the silhouettes off in the distance. Finn and his men were almost upon us. We headed out, Snow and I following the dwarves down the hill and through the woodland, crouching low so as not to be seen.

I glanced around the giant cave the dwarves had led us into. Water was dripping down the sides and there was a hole in the caverns ceiling, allowing a stream of light to filter in, showcasing the many bats that hung above us. I could hear the thud of hoofbeats that sounded above us, "I found a rope," one yelled. The army changed direction and we listened until the woods were once again silent.

The dwarves headed into a small tunnel in the side of the cave, I shuffled in sideways, Snow ahead of me. They had led us under a giant tree root and into the cave, helping us escape. We weaved through the maze of tunnels, going deeper into the earth, it was then I realised we were in a mine. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up to a green pasture.

Outside, the light was intense and I had to shield my eyes from it after so long in the dark tunnel. I looked at the vast landscape before me, flowers of every colour sprouted from the earth, filling the air with an intoxicating fragrance. I could hear an enchanting humming noise, that filled me with happiness, then the happiness was replaced with pain as I felt a hand smack the back of my head hard, with a resounding crack. " Ouch, what the hell!" I said turning to Snow and rubbing the back of my head, she just smiled at me sweetly and said, "for the dwarves," then headed off into the woodlands after them. I trailed behind, shoulders slumped, having to concede I deserved the slap and much worse.

**Snow**

I looked around, it was beautiful, flowering vines wrapped around trees, covering them in lush purple blooms, white and gold butterflies settled on there limbs. Then there was that wonderful humming that filled me with joy and made me want to dance. "What is this place ?" I asked as we walked through the beautiful woodland. A dwarf with red hair and bright grey eyes approached me and answered, "they call it sanctuary milady, the home of the fairies," then he gave me a bright smile showing a set of crooked yellow teeth. "I'm Gus "he said, then added "your very pretty," I blushed lightly and smiled down at him, thanking him for the compliment, he was rather sweet.

Eric and I helped cut fire wood, while the dwarves set about cutting the grass to make a small clearing for us to camp and retrieving supplies that were hidden in tangled tree roots. Flagons, dented pots and dried meat, there was even a fiddle. When we settled around the fire and had eaten and drank, Gus tucked the fiddle under his chin and began to play. I sat beside Eric and watched the dwarves tumble around as they danced a wild dance. I chuckled lightly at the sight and heard Eric laughing quietly beside me, the sound warmed my heart.

Eric took my hand and gently stroked the back of it with his thumb, when I looked up at him he whispered "am I forgiven ?" I smiled, then leaned up and kissed him, he deepened it briefly, then pulled back with a bright smile on his beautiful face and said "dance with me." He pulled me from the forest floor, took me in his arms and began slowly turning us around the small clearing.

A thought occured to me as we danced around the small fire, I bit my lip, then looking in his eyes said, "I killed Sara". He looked down at me, then smiled and replied, "you did and I couldn't be more proud, you fought well, remembering all I taught you." "You're not mad at me ?" I asked, "she was your wife." We stopped dancing and he took my hand again, "walk with me ?" he asked, I nodded and let him lead me away from our makeshift camp and into the forest.

We walked in silence for a few moments, then he stopped turning towards me, I stood looking at my feet, nervous of what he would say. He lifted my chin with his finger, looked into my eyes and said, "she was my wife and I loved her once, but it was only a shadow of what I feel for you, I felt nothing but relief when I saw you plunge the dagger into her heart" he paused for a minute, then went on "so in answer to your question, no, I'm not mad, I'm happier than I've ever been."

I threw myself at him, kissing him with a passion I never had before, he responded in kind, grabbing the backs of my thighs and lifting my legs to wrap around his waist, before slowly pushing me up against a nearby tree. A fire ignited within me and the wetness pooled between my legs, I wanted him, needed him. We stopped kissing, needing to breath and he began trailing soft, open mouthed kisses along my neck and collar bone. He gently grasped my left breast, his other hand keeping me elevated against the tree and I felt his thumb stroke my hardened nipple, I couldn't contain the groan of pleasure that escaped me. I opened his jacket, he let go of me long enough for me to push it off his shoulders, I then worked the buttons on his shirt. I ran my fingers along his stomach and up his chest tracing his well defined muscles, continuing up over his shoulders pushing his shirt off as I went, I looked into his eyes and whispered, almost pleadingly, "make love to me Eric." "Always" he whispered, then he crashed his lips back to mine and lowered us to the forest floor. He removed my clothing with ease and raked his eyes along my body, taking in my naked form for the first time and whispered "your so beautiful." He bent his head and took my nipple in his mouth, sucking gently moving to the other giving the same attention, I arched into him moaning loudly, grabbing his hair and holding him against me. He removed his pants and lined himself up at my entrance, he looked into my eyes silently asking permission and I nodded my approval. He slowly entered me and I felt a twinge of pain as I felt myself stretch around him, then he leaned down capturing my lips with his, and in one quick thrust he was seated in me fully. A burst of pain shot through me as he breached my barrier and a few tears escaped my eyes, Eric gently peppered my face with soft kisses as he waited for me to adjust. Soon the pain began to recede and I bucked my hips, wanting him to move. He began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then building to a quicker pace, he felt amazing. I wrapped my legs around him and began meeting his thrusts, our lips met once more, our tongues caressing the others. The fire within me was building fast and I felt like I was about to burst into flames, he became erratic in his movements, groaning into my mouth and clutching me to him tighter, then the feeling that had been building in me exploded, and I came screaming his name, a moment later I felt the rush of warmth inside me as he found his own release, groaning my name over and over.

We lay there for a short while, holding each other and sharing sweet kisses,"I love you " he whispered, I smiled and whispered "I love you back." We decided it was time to head back to the camp, so we helped each other dress and made our way back through the forest.

**Hit the review button and let me know what you think. Please be nice never written a lemon before hope I did ok.**

**love kat x**


	15. Chapter 15

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 15**

**Eric**

We got back to camp and the dwarves were in full swing, dancing and singing. They watched our approach, snickering quietly among themselves and I eyed them warily. Nuir was the first to speak, " enjoy your stroll in the woods huntsman ?, nice night for IT! don't you think", emphasising the it, snow blushed beside me. Then Dion said "glad you both made it back safely," before Coll added "thought you might be in trouble when we heard the poor girl screaming" the others laughed quietly and I narrowed my eyes at them. Poor Snow had turned six shades of red now, realising we had been heard. Then Beith piped in with, "yeah, thought you might have been set upon by a wolf with all the howling," no wolves round these parts," said Dion in response as they both smothered their laughs with their fists. "Shut it, " I hissed, as Snow buried her head in my shoulder as if trying to make herself invisible, did they listen ? No they did not, " fairies shot through hear like an arrow from a bow, something in the forest must have spooked them, " added Nion. "stopped their nasty singing for a while though didn't it," said Coll.

I tuned them out and sat down in front of the fire pulling my girl down with me and wrapping my arms around her, "Don't pay them any mind " I whispered. "How can I not, they heard everything" she whispered back. Then I heard Gus sigh and say innocently "poor fairies, they're innocent little minds will never be the same again" causing another round of laughter to break out. "Oh god" Snow whimpered, I tightened my arms around her, rubbing her back gently, trying to ease her discomfort and shot the miserable little beasts another scowl, before ignoring them completely.

**Snow**

I woke early, sitting up and stretching, my body ached in the most wonderful ways. I looked down at Eric and brushed the hair from his eyes, last night had been amazing, he had been so loving and gentle with me and it had only deepened the feelings I already had for him. I couldn't imagine my life without him now, he was my everything. I got up from the the forest floor, it really is beautiful I thought as I took in the flora and fauna around me. Two magpies fluttered in front of me, I watched the sun reflect off their wings. In a split second they had transformed into two fairies and I realised they were the ones to help me escape my prison.

They darted off, waving for me to follow them, I got up and followed them through the woods. The animals followed my movements through the trees, forming a massive group behind me. Then I saw it, ten feet in front of me was a majestic white stag. I approached slowly, it leaned down, letting me stroke its beautiful coat. It lifted it;s head a moment later and looked at something over my shoulder. I turned to see the dwarves and Eric watching us with awe. It was then I realised the stags dark brown eyes were focused on my huntsman. I held out my hand to him and he stepped forward, entwining our fingers together. We both looked back at the stag, he pressed his head against each of ours and bowed slightly before us. I looked back at the dwarves and saw Beith shake his head in disbelief, saying "no ones ever seen it before."

"It is blessing them" Muir offered, "she is life itself, she will heal the land, and he will help her, without him she would wither, they draw they're strength from each other, together they will return this land to its former glory and restore dignity to the throne." Muir turned to the men and said, "gold or no gold, where they lead I will follow." the others nodded in agreement and I turned back to the stag. I leaned into Eric and felt his arm wrap around me, I felt the deepest peace and reached up to pet the stags beautiful white coat again.

Out of nowhere an arrow whizzed from above, piercing the stags tender flank, the gentle animal reared up in pain, then shot of into the forest and all the other animals scattered. We turned to see the dwarves draw their weapons and pull on their battle masks, on the hill above us were Finn and his men. Eric pulled his axes from his belt, wielding one in each hand, "stay close, he whispered, "do you have your dagger ?" I showed him the dagger in my hand.

The army descended and the humming of the forest was replaced with battle cries and the clanking of weapons. I tried to stay as close to Eric as I could, yet still we were somehow separated, I started as someone grabbed my hand and pulled, seeing it was Gus I relaxed minutely, "get her out of hear" Eric shouted to Gus, "come on" Gus said, then we started running through the forest. "Faster" he yelled, jumping over fallen branches and rocks, we hadn't been running long, when my foot caught on a stray branch and I hit the ground hard, knocking the air from my lungs. Gus helped me to my feet quickly and we continued on. We couldn't have been running more than five minutes, when someone burst out of the forest, grabbing my hair roughly, dragging me back a couple of feet, I screamed and Gus turned. He barely had time to register what was happening before a sword pierced his side, I watched as he clutched his side, his pain apparent and then fall to the ground. I looked up into the sneering face of Finn, my blood froze as his cold eyes pierced mine. I tried to pierce him with the dagger, but before I could make purchase, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed, until the dagger fell from my grip. I screamed as he dragged me into the trees further away from Eric.

**Eric**

We had just finished off the last of Finn's men, the dwarves, small though they were, fought well and were worthy allies to have I found. Finn wasn't amongst the fallen, then I remembered his immunity. We headed off the direction Gus and Snow had gone, we run maybe sixty feet, when we found Gus lying on the forest floor, clutching a wound at his side. Panic shot through me as I spun in every direction looking for Snow, where was she, I heard Gus whisper one word, "Finn " then pointed in the direction they had gone. I felt the rage coursing through me and darted off into the trees, following the trail they had taken, immunity be damned, I would find a way to end the bastard this time.

**please review let me know what you think, will get the next chapter out asap**

**love kat x**


	16. Chapter 16

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 16**

**Snow**

I screamed as Finn dragged me into the trees, his hand still gripping my hair, I fought with everything I had, kicking and hitting him every step of the way, but he held fast, dragging me further into the woods. I reached up and clawed at his face in fear and desperation, making deep, angry gashes along his cheeks. He hissed in pain and his anger spiked, he threw me from him and my back hit a nearby tree, then he hit me so hard my vision blurred. He produced a rope, then turning me to face the tree, he bound my hands behind my back. Grabbing my upper arm he started dragging me through the woods again. I was still feeling a little dazed from the the blow he had dealt me and kept losing my footing, but he just pulled me back up and kept going, silent tears began to fall down my cheeks, I was tired, scared and in pain, I just wanted my Eric.

I don't know how long we had been trudging through the woods and I had been to lost in my own thoughts to really care. I thought of poor Gus who died trying to protect me, I wondered what Finn would do to me now, would he hand me over to Ravenna or keep me himself. Mostly I thought of Eric, where was he, was he alright or had he been injured, would I ever feel his strong arms arms around me again.

After a while I started to focus on my surroundings, how long had it been since Finn had taken me? The sun was high, so it had to be around noon, a couple of hours then. We stopped at the entrance to a cave, it didn't look very big, Finn pushed me into the narrow entrance. We walked about fifteen feet then veered left, the floor of the cave began to slope, walking another eight or so feet, bought us into a slightly larger cavern. Finn threw me into the wall, I hit my head against the rock and slid to the floor, then he turned and left without a word. I sat quietly, my head throbbing and blood trickling down the side of my face, wondering what he planned to do with me now that he had me.

I sat there racking my brain on how I could get out of this, but nothing came to mind. There appeared to be only one way in and out of the cave and with my hands bound I wouldn't get very far before he caught me, I doubted he had gone far anyway. Hearing footsteps I looked up, I could barely see Finn, the cave was so dark, he appeared to be carrying something, I realised it was kindling for a fire. A short while later the fire was lit and Finn sat staring at me, "he'll find us, he's an excellent tracker and when he does find us, he will end you." I hissed, venom lacing my words, Finn just laughed and said, "you put to much faith in your huntsman princess, I have covered my tracks, he'll not find us." I turned away from him then, choosing to ignore him, Eric would find me, I truly believed that.

After a while I heard Finn get up and make his way over to where I sat, he crouched down in front of me and I cowered into the wall trying to put some distance between us. "My queen wants your heart and she will have it, but I want something else first" he said, a cruel smile twisting his features as he ran a finger along my breasts. My eyes widened at the implication and panicking I struggled frantically, trying to get away from the monster before me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head to the side, then ran his tongue slowly up my cheek, tasting the blood that fell there, humming with pleasure. I closed my eyes and shivered in disgust, "there's no escape this time," he chuckled "I will have what has been denied me for so long." He then began kissing up and down my neck, grabbing my breast and squeezing hard, I kicked out and tried to buck him off me, but he didn't stop. I began to sob and my whole body shook with fear as I felt his tongue trace a path along my collar bone. His hand tightened in my hair and the other slid between my thighs, I tried to pull away but his grip on me tightened painfully. Then he bit into my shoulder, I screamed as pain shot through me and shut my eyes tightly, silently praying to awaken from this nightmare.

My prayers were answered when I heard an almost inhuman roar of rage echo around the cavern, then Finn was gone. I opened my eyes long enough to see Eric throw him into the cavern wall, then everything went dark.

**Eric**

I moved relentlessly through the forest, Finn had tried to cover his tracks, not doing a very good job in his haste. The woods seemed darker now and shadows spread around me, withering the leaves and grass, shrivelling the flowers and causing the fairies to scatter. Evil had tainted the once beautiful woods and lingered on as I made my way through the thick undergrowth. But nothing would stop me getting to my girl or killing the bastard who dared take her from me.

I eventually tracked them to a small cave and I approached with caution, not sure where Finn might be. I entered and walked silently through the dark narrow passage, I turned left and saw a soft glow coming from a cavern mere feet in front of me. Then a scream pierced the air, I flew forward and what I saw when I entered the cavern made my blood boil. There was Finn, lay above my Snow, one hand pulling at her hair, the other between her beautiful thighs and his teeth piercing her soft skin. Rage like I had never felt before erupted from within me and I let out an almighty roar. I flew forward and tore him away from her, throwing him into the wall, in seconds I was on him, my fists were relentless in my need to cause him harm. He hit me back a few times, but I barely registered the fact, all I could feel was the rage over what he had done. He had taken her from me, bound her, hit her, bitten her, spilt her precious blood and tried to rape her, my need to kill him had taken over completely. I heard him mumbling, but was to lost in my rage to focus on what he was saying. The light eventually left his eyes and his movements stopped. Still my fists continued their assault, the anger still so strong, he had to hurt, had to pay.

I felt myself being pulled off him, I drew in ragged breaths, shaking with anger, fists still clenched, then registered the voice whispering to me, "Eric, he's dead, Snow White needs you now, we'll get rid of him, he'll not harm any one again." My anger slowly ebbed as my concern for Snow grew and I turned to see Beith next to me, I nodded once then turned to where Snow lay, eyes closed. Her hands were still bound and blood was running down her face and neck, I crawled over to her and untied her restraints, then gathered her up in my arms, rocking her gently in my lap and peppering her face with soft kisses. Duir placed a flagon of water and some rags beside me, "to clean her wounds" he told me, "thank you," I whispered, then watched as the dwarves dragged Finn from the cave.

**hit the review button let me know what you think, will update again soon **

**love kat x**


	17. Chapter 17

**I watched as her eyes fluttered openGod bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 17**

**Eric**

When the dwarves had disappeared I began to catalogue Snow's injuries. She had a two inch gash on her head, which wasn't deep, thank god, her cheek was bruised, there was a bite mark on her shoulder, a bruise on her right breast and burn marks on her wrists from the rope. As I looked at each one, the anger began to build again, I quickly reined it in, grabbing a rag and the water I began gently cleaning the blood from her head and face.

Her eyes fluttered open and I breathed a sigh of relief, she started to cry and I pulled her tighter to me, nuzzling into her neck "your alright now, he's gone, he can't hurt you again," I whispered, she held onto me, sobbing into my shoulder. I rocked her gently until she had calmed down, then pulled back and started wiping the blood from her shoulder trying to be as gentle as I could, it didn't stop her hiss of pain when I touched the bite mark there though. Once I had finished tending her wounds, I leaned down and pressing my lips to hers, kissed her with everything I had, it had been too long. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms round my neck, holding me to her, it felt so good to have her in my arms again.

We sat by the fire holding each other, I had almost lost her, I needed her close, afraid she would disappear. I felt so guilty, she got hurt because of me, I should have stayed with her, not sent her off with Gus. His death was on my hands too, "Eric, what's wrong?" she asked, I bowed my head, to ashamed to look her in the eye and said "I failed you, I should have protected you better, your hurt because of me and Gus is dead. " She placed her hand on my cheek, not speaking until I looked up at her, "No, this was all on Finn, he was the one who did this to me" she said, gesturing to the various wounds the monster had inflicted on her, "and it was his sword that killed Gus." Pulling her to me I kissed the top of her head and we sat staring into the flames, knowing that although Finn and Sara were gone, the battle was far from over.

A short while later, the dwarves returned and we sat silently around the fire. no one spoke Gus's name. We decided to spend the night in the cavern and set off to Carmathan at first light.

**Ravenna**

I lay in bed, studying the back of my hand, the brown age spots had gone and the horrid puckered skin was now smooth and taut. I tried to slow my breaths, it had been an hour since Finn had passed on, it had never taken this long to heal before. It had taken two girls this time to return my strength, sucking the energy from their sweet mouths, filled me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. But even their beauty, soft hair and porcelain skin wasn't enough. The grief ripped through me and an emptiness filled me, as if someone had scooped my insides out. My own brother, gone, what had I meant to him and he to me?

I had felt each blow the huntsman dealt, as if it was my own, the pain of each open wound and broken bone made me twist and screech in agony. I had tried to channel my power to Finn, to heal each wound inflicted, but with each wound healed two more would follow. The huntsman was determined to destroy him. Yet still I tried to heal him, but it was no use, slowly with each second I grew weaker, my hair turned whiter and the skin on my face wrinkled. "Forgive me brother" I whispered, I had to cut our connection or both our lives would be forfeit, I just couldn't fight anymore.

I was alone now, there was no one else to go after the girl or fight the huntsman and those nosy dwarves in the process. I knew what I had to do now, I would have to retrieve he myself.

**Snow**

We set off at dawn as planned, we had covered miles of barren hills, crossed shallow streams and trudged through dead flowerbeds. The Duke's stronghold was in the valley beyond us, we would arrive by noon the following day, all being well. The dwarves led the way, Eric and I following, our hands entwined, both of us needing the connection we'd almost lost when Finn had taken me. We walked silently, the sadness of losing Gus still upon us. It was twilight when we reached the edge of a wood. We walked a short way in and it was decided that we would set up camp for the night. I began gathering moss for kindling and the dwarves and Eric set about making a fire.

I lay for hours, unable to sleep, so many things were going through my mind. Ravenna would know Finn was dead by now, how long would it take her to come after us. I knew she was powerful, but wasn't sure of the extent of that power. I eventually fell into a restless sleep, curled into Eric's side, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I woke before the others the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise. I stood up and stretched, my body aching from another night sleeping on the ground. I heard the leaves rustle behind me and a twig snap, I spun around, looking between the trees, I walked forward a view steps, but couldn't see anything. I turned back and then I heard it, someone was crying, it sounded like a child, what would a child be doing out here alone? I moved quickly through the trees, maybe they were hurt or lost. A few minutes later there she was, beneath a tree, her face in her hands, she couldn't have been older than ten, I walked towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her. She looked up when I was a few feet away, "will you help me?" she begged, "I was out playing and I wandered to far, now I can't find my way back" she started to cry again. "where are you from, I and my companions will see you home safe" I assured her. she smiled up at me and said "oh thank you. I live in Duke Hammond's castle, my mother is the cook." "Come " I said, holding out my hand and leading her back to the camp, Eric would be worried if he woke and I wasn't there. "what is your name," I asked, "Katherine" she replied, "I'm Snow" I told her. "That's a pretty name" she said, smiling up at me.

We had only been walking a few minutes, when she stopped and asked, "are you hungry, would you like an apple," producing one from the pocket of her dress. " That's very kind, but I think you should eat it, it's a few hours walk to Camarthan." She smiled up at me and said, "I have two, we could each have one, please take it, as thanks for not leaving me in the woods." It did look delicious, red and shiny, my mouth began to water. Without anymore hesitation I took the apple and thanked her, I bit into the thin skin, letting the juices run down my throat.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, there was something strange in the way she looked at me. She watched me chew the piece of apple and began laughing as I swallowed it. I clutched at my throat and gasped for breath, then I stumbled and fell to the ground, my limbs went numb and I tried to move my fingers, but it was useless. Katherine's face appeared, she seemed to grow, her features changing, then I realised I had been fooled, for there beside me stood Ravenna.


	18. Chapter 18

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 18**

**Snow**

I lay there unable to move and stared up at the evil witch who had killed my father, stolen my childhood from me and had destroyed all that was once beautiful about this land. She looked a little older than last I saw, though still beautiful, with her full lips, delicate nose and blue eyes, her beauty marred only by the blackness in her heart. She wore a long black cloak, covered with raven feathers that ruffled around her high cheekbones in a tall collar. She knelt down beside me and said, "you see child, by fairest blood it was done and only by fairest blood can it be undone. You were the only one who could break the spell and end my life, and the only one pure enough to save me." She leaned down and whispered in my ear "you don't know how lucky you are, you will never know what it is to grow old."

Off in the distance I heard the sound of many feet heading towards us '_Eric, he was coming for me'_ I tried calling out to him, I moved my lips, but the words would not come. Ravenna looked up alarmed, and grabbed hold of me, then she instantly transformed into a dense mass of ravens. The last thing I saw was my Eric's bloody axes swiping through the mass, I closed my eyes feeling the last of my breath leave me and knew no more.

**Eric**

I awoke with a start, something was wrong, realising I was alone, I sat up and looked around the small camp, where the hell was Snow? She had been right beside me last night, wrapped in my arms where she belonged. Panic spread through me, I quickly woke the others, grabbed my axe's and took off into the woods, the dwarves following close behind me. I flew through the silver birches, and saw the dark queen hovering over my girl. I lunged forward, striking at her with my axe, she changed shape and we were suddenly surrounded by a large mass of ravens. I began cutting at the birds, the dwarves joined me, raising their weapons and killing as many as they could, we watched their dead bodies fall to the ground around us, until none remained.

She was gone, taken from me once again, I roared and threw one of my axes, hitting a tree. Then I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around my stomach and leaned forward, until my head lay on the ground where she had been only moments ago. The pain in my heart almost to much to bear, I tried to understand how this happened, she was in my arms, safe beside me. How had Ravenna gotten past us? How had I not heard her? And why had she not come for me first? I killed her brother. I hated myself for letting this happen, I had failed her again and now she was gone, how would I go on without her? I wouldn't, she was a part of me now, I would never be whole without her, my reason to live was gone and I would join her as soon as I could.

I heard the dwarves talk among themselves, I stayed on the forest floor, curled into myself, the pain of losing her was to acute to focus on much else. Their voices seemed distant, like I was submerged under water, the sounds around me muted. I heard the words "still alive, there is still time" and started to concentrate harder on what was being said. Muir was speaking, "the dark queen cannot complete the ritual until the next full moon," "so what do we do now?" Duir asked, I sat up, speaking with renewed hope and a hard edge to my voice, "we fight," they gathered round me and I looked at each of them, "we go on to Camarthan as planned, we gather an army and we fight," they each clapped me on the shouldering, nodding their assent. "how long do we have Muir?" I asked, he thought for a moment and replied, "we have a few weeks until the next full moon," "then let us make haste we have much to do." With that I stood, retrieved my axe from the tree and set off towards the Duke's stronghold, I had an army to put together, I would get my girl back and kill all who stood in my way.

It was early afternoon when we reached the gates of Duke Hammond's castle, we were greeted by a young man, no older than twenty. Looking at him it was easy to see he was a noble by his stance, yet he wore the armour of a soldier. He ordered the guard to open the gate, so that we may enter, and strode forward hand held out and said, "welcome, I am William Hammond, what brings you?" I shook his hand and introduced myself "Eric Wyatt, we bring word of Snow White." He looked shocked for a moment and then said quietly "the princess lives" I nodded in confirmation, "come" he said, "it appears we have much to discuss, we can talk in my study," he then gestured for us to follow.

We reached the study and found a young woman sitting beside the fire reading, she looked up as we entered and stood smiling at our host. "This is my Jane," he said, walking to stand beside her and giving her a soft kiss in greeting. She was a pretty girl, about the same age as my Snow, she wore her blond hair in a braid down her back. We gave a short bow in greeting, then William turned to her and said, "the princess lives my love," she looked over at us, "where is she?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement at the news, Stepping forward, I quickly introduced myself and the dwarves, then we started to tell them everything that had happened and why we had come. "I plan to go after her, but I cannot do it alone, will you help?" William stood and said "you will have your army, I and my men will follow where you lead, "Thank you," I said, hope rising within me. "come, you've had a long journey, I will show you to a room and in the morning we will meet with the guard and plan for the battle ahead." said William. The dwarves opted to sleep outside in a tent, I was prepared to do so myself, but my hosts insisted on giving me a room. I entered and turned to him "thank you, for all you are willing to do, I will be forever grateful" I said, to which he replied "do not worry my friend, try to rest, tomorrow we plan, you will get her back." and with that he turned and left.


	19. Chapter 19

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 19**

**Eric**

I missed her so much, I had become accustomed to feeling her curled into my side as she slept, feeling her warm breath against my neck, my heart ached for her. My stomach churned at the thought of what could be happening to her, Ravenna may not be able to kill her yet, but she could make her suffer. I stopped that line of thinking quickly, before it drove me mad. We hadn't been together long, but it was like she had always been with me. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and thought over our time together.

_Green eyes locked with blue, I asked "your name?" "Snow White," she answered._

_She grinned at me, saying "who better to lead an army into war than you and I."_

_I chuckled as I watched her run back through the trees, I could almost feel the heat from her blush as she realised I had caught her staring._

_Her lips pressed against mine, before I could respond she pulled back, stuttering out an apology and biting her bottom lip. I didn't say anything, just brushed my thumb across her lip to release it. Then cupping a hand on her neck, I gently pulled her down and bought her lips back to mine._

_"Your stuck with me now, you know that right," she smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." I kissed her again and whispered against her lips "I love you" and heard her softly say "I love you back," _

_She looked into my eyes and whispered "make love to me Eric," "Always" I whispered back. Then I crashed my lips to hers and lowered us to the forest floor._

The next morning I met with William and his father in the court yard, the soldiers had assembled and were awaiting orders. Duke Hammond was stood beside his son, William introduced us, I shook the Duke's hand and said, "I will ride beside you, when you face the queen in battle." Looking contrite, he replied "there will be no battle, the best thing we can do is to stay behind these walls," I looked to William, who looked down at the ground embarrassed. Turning back I said, "there can be no peace while others suffer," the Duke held his head higher and said, loud enough for the soldiers to hear "there can be no victory, the dark queen cannot be defeated." The soldiers nodded their heads in agreement, I turned and addressed the men, "she is but a mortal, I assure you she can be defeated."

Muir stepped to my side and addressed the entire court yard, "By fairest blood the queen will be destroyed and the land will be healed, there is one of fairest blood, she is being held captive by the queen as we speak." "And how is she to free us when she herself is a prisoner" scoffed Duke Hammond, "she cannot fulfil her destiny until she is freed from her prison, only the man stood beside me has the power to do that, but he will need help along the way," answered Muir.

I turned to the hundreds of refugees that had gathered around, "how many lives have been lost to Ravenna? How many of your daughters have been taken? How long have you struggled to feed your families? This ends now. I too was as lost and as scared as you are now" I said to them, "but I've lost my fear of death. I will ride to meet Ravenna, alone if I must," I turned to the generals, and said, "but if you join me, I will gladly give my life for you, because this land and it's people have lost to much."

I could feel my heart pounding, awaiting their response, not a minute later, William placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I will ride with you, " soon after refugees and soldiers alike, pledged their allegiance to me, I had only on thing to say now "then it is done, we will leave at first light tomorrow."

We spent the day readying horses, sharpening weapons and packing provisions for our journey, it would take several days to reach the the dark queens castle. The battle would be bloody, lives would be lost, but we would be victorious. I could feel the strength and determination course through me, I was going to get my girl and together we would end the witches reign.

**William**

I had waited years for this moment, war was upon us and it was long overdue, my father had refused to go up against the dark queen. I had tried to make him see reason, but he was cowardly and refused to incur the wrath of Ravenna. I knew a change was coming when I had greeted Eric at the gate, there was strength in him the likes I had never seen. He had been lost and had a jaded past, but his heart was true, there was a fire within him, it gave me hope that we would be victorious. I only hoped that Snow White survived, I knew if he lost her completely, that fire within him would die and all hope would be lost.

The next morning we all congregated in the courtyard, saying goodbye to loved ones and mounting our horses. I turned to bid Jane farewell, only to find her next to me, astride her horse, dressed in chain mail. "Forgive my ignorance love, but you don't for one moment imagine you are joining us in battle," I said. "Indeed I do, did you really think I would sit back and watch you leave for battle without me?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. "That was the plan, yes, now get down from the horse, remove the chain mai..." she cut me off and snapped "I can wield a sword as well as any man here _William," _ I winced as she hissed my name, then she went on " so I will NOT get down from my horse, I will NOT remove my chain mail, for I WILL be riding to battle this day." With that she turned from me with a huff, ignoring me completely. Eric rode up next to me grinning like a fool, "shut up" I said, he grinned wider and said, "she and my Snow will get along well, they have much in common." His eyes became glossy thinking of her, "come on let us not tarry, we have several days travel ahead of us and your Snow is waiting for you." I clapped him on the shoulder and he led the army out of the gate, Jane and I flanking him, the rest following behind.

**A short pov from william, hope you liked this chapter, please review let me know what you think,**

**love kat x **


	20. Chapter 20

**God bless the broken**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 20**

**Eric**

We had journeyed for days, stopping at night to rest and eat, trying to preserve every ounce of strength, we would need it for what was to come. William and Jane rode at my side, we had become closer over the passing days, I spoke of my Snow often and they comforted me when the ache in my chest became almost to much to bear. Lifting my spirits and keeping my hopes alive. they were quickly becoming family to me.

I rode out in front, the armour heavy on my back, I had not planned to wear any, choosing comfort over protection, but William had insisted. Reminding me I was the front line of attack and would be the first to fall, unless protected, "if you fall, we all do," he stated, I conceded after that. I held my shield by my side, enjoying how natural it felt on my arm. We crested the hill by the beach, less than ten miles from Ravenna's castle, I turned to William and Jane, who rode behind me, there were hundreds of men following us the army extended well into the woods. I was taken back by the bravery of those who had volunteered, boys and fathers, peasants and rebels. Some had been at the Duke's stronghold, others had come out of hiding in the woods, with every mile covered, our army had grown. Now here I was, looking out at the dark queens castle, a few hundred soldiers behind me.

I turned to Beith and said "there's an opening in the side of the cliff, you can gain access to the castle through it, take the others and open the portcullis." They set off and I then addressed the soldiers, "when the dwarves reach the cliffs, we ride out." I shifted my eyes to the beach below, the dwarves had reached the waters edge and were wading in. They were about halfway there, when I guided my horse down to the beach, William and Jane following without question, the army spread out along the beach. As soon as the dwarves reached the cliff, I raised my axe and we rode forward, a short while later the castle gate came into view, noticing that the portcullis was up, we rode faster.

Looking up I noticed the flickering lights along the top of the castle walls, the trebucets were being loaded, the pinpoints of lights rose up in the air and fiery missiles rained down on us. I ducked my head and raised my shield to block them. A fireball exploded a few feet from me, not letting it stop me, I rode faster, it would take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me from my girl. Some of the troops faltered as the missiles came at them, a few fell from their horses as the ground exploded beneath them, a soldier to my right got hit in the neck. William and Jane rode beside me and soon our army had breached the castle walls. We outnumbered Ravennas soldiers three to one, the fight would be over within minutes, I took out two guards with my axes, William and Jane stayed close, swords drawn, slaying anyone who got in our way, we fought as a unit, each watching the others back.

**Ravenna**

I watched the battle from the balcony of my room, pitiful fools, they actually thought they had a chance at victory. What they faced at the moment was nothing compared to what they were about to face. I saw the huntsman, his axes swinging, fighting his way through the mass of soldiers, trying to get to his love. I smiled to myself, knowing that he was to late, he looked up at me briefly, a scowl on his face, then he and two others, a young man and woman entered the castle. I could have stopped them, but I wanted the huntsman to see what had become of his Snow White, then the real battle would begin.

**Eric**

Looking up, I saw the witch, she stood watching us from a balcony high above us, a cruel smirk on her lips, turning to my companions, I pointed towards an arched doorway, and the three of us headed towards it, watching as Ravennas soldiers dropped one by one around us. We ran though silent corridors and up several flights of stairs, searching room after room looking for my girl. We hadn't been searching long when I heard Jane call my name. I looked round and saw her stood at the entrance of a room to my left, fear gripped me as I saw the pained look on her face. I flew into the room, then froze at the sight before me. The room was bare, no curtains, no furniture, just a stone altar in the centre of it, and on it lay my girl. She wasn't moving, I approached slowly, my heartbreaking with each step I took. She looked paler than ever and as I neared I noticed the blue tint of her lips, I reached her and took her small hand in mine, she was so cold. I felt my heart shatter as I looked down at her beautiful face. I looked up at William, Jane was in his arms, silent tears falling from her eyes.

Looking back down at my world, I said "Here you are, where it ends, dressed up to pretty," I pinched the end of her sleeve, taking in the beaded white dress, she would of hated it I thought to myself. I softly stroked her hair, clutching her hand to my chest "your asleep," I said desperately, "about to wake up and tell me to pull myself together, am I right?" I could hear Jane sobbing behind me, as I went on, "you deserved better," I said, "and I'm so sorry that I failed you, forgive me." I leaned down and whispered "I love you so much, I'll be joining you soon, wait for me" then I pressed my lips to hers briefly, my tears falling on to her beautiful face, before leaving the room. As soon as I had destroyed the one who had taken her from me, I would join her in death, I had no place in this world without her.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think, I've received some great reviews for this story keep them coming**

**love kat x**


	21. Chapter 21

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 21**

**Snow**

I don't know how long I had been in this dark abyss alone, but I was afraid. Was I dead? If so, this couldn't be heaven, I couldn't imagine heaven being such a cold and lonely place. Maybe I am in hell? I thought, though I didn't know what I could have done in life to deserve such a fate. I longed for my Eric, I always felt safe in his strong arms, oh how I missed him, my heart broke at the thought of never seeing him again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard him, my huntsman, he sounded so broken, was he crying, he should never cry, _"your asleep"_ he said, almost pleadingly. _"About to wake up and tell me to pull myself together, am i right? _ Yes, stay strong for me my love, I'm here. I need you._ "You deserved_ better," what, no, there is no one better for me than you,_ "and I'm so sorry I failed you, forgive me."_ You haven't failed, please Eric, I'm here, save me._ "I love you so much, I'll be joining you soon, wait for me." _Yes, I'll wait, an eternity if I have to, as long as you come for me. Suddenly, warmth wrapped around me like a blanket and I could feel his love for me, everything was becoming brighter, I drew in a breath and opened my eyes.

**Jane**

Eric's pleas were heartbreaking, I couldn't stop the tears from falling as William held me. I could tell he was trying to remain strong for me and Eric, but his heart was breaking for his friend too. We watched helplessly as Eric broke apart, knowing there was nothing we could do to take his pain away. He whispered something in her ear, then kissed her gently on the lips, his tears falling onto her face, then stood up and walked out of the room.

I looked over at the princess and gasped, no, it couldn't be, where as she looked pale and lifeless a moment ago, now she looked radiant. She still had her eyes closed and lay unmoving on the stone slab, but looked to be sleeping rather than dead. I looked to my William and said, "get Eric, quickly," he ran out of the room looking as shocked as I felt.

**Eric**

I strode along the dimly lit corridor, turning to ascend the stairs in search of Ravenna, I had just reached the top when I heard my name being called, turning I saw William run up to me, "Eric, you must come back at once... Snow White," he panted. Panicking, I flew back down the stairs and back along the corridor, dashing into the room I saw Jane step away from where my Snow lay. I froze, she looked different, alive almost, her cheeks had a hint of colour and her lips were no longer blue, but a lovely shade of pink. I swiftly moved to her side, hardly daring to hope, I reached out my hand, letting it hover just above her for a minute, then slowly lowered it to cup her cheek. "she's warm" I whispered, gently stroking her soft skin with the back of my hand. Her lips parted ever so slightly and she drew in a breath, then she opened her beautiful eyes and stared up at me, a soft smile on her lips. A sob escaped me as she softly said "my Eric" then she reached up, wound her hands in my hair and pulled me down, just before our lips met, I whispered "my Snow." Our lips moved in sync and I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, I parted my lips and couldn't hold back the groan that escaped me when our tongues met, god she tasted good, this is where I belonged, this was my home. I climbed on top of her, my elbows either side of her head and gently ran my fingers through her hair, never breaking the kiss, her leg came over my hip and I ground my very prominent erection into her, eliciting a moan from both of us. I began trailing soft kisses along her jaw, when I heard a throat clear and a soft "oh my," turning to look at the other two occupants in the room, I grinned like an idiot and gave a shrug, before getting up, pulling my girl up with me.

**Snow**

Eric and I stood wrapped in each others arms, I held him tightly to me, afraid he would disappear, I don't think I could bear to be parted from him again. I looked over at the man and woman who stood across from us, the man was tall, with wavy brown hair, that reached his ears, his eyes were brown , he looked young, only a few years older than me, he looked familiar to me, though I couldn't place where I had seen him before, the girl was about my age, with pretty blue eyes and long blond hair. "Snow, this is William Hammond and his fiancee Jane," Eric said, ah that is why he seemed so familiar, he was Duke Hammonds son, I remembered meeting him once or twice, as a child. They both greeted me with a slight bow and curtsey, I nodded my head in acknowledgement and gave a small smile in return.

Looking up at Eric I asked with an edge to my voice,"where is she?" He didn't need to ask who I meant, "Let's find out," he replied with a scowl on his face. As we reached the door of the chamber, William handed me a sword, then we set off through the castle, searching for the bane of my existence.

We ran up flights of stairs and along dimly lit corridors until we found her, in the same wing of the castle my father had lived in all those years ago. There she was standing in front of a huge brass mirror, I met her eyes and raising my sword said "it ends today."


	22. Chapter 22

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 22**

**Duke Hammond**

The queens soldiers were falling fast, it was almost over, I could almost taste victory. I had no idea what was happening inside the castle, William, Jane and the huntsman had gone looking for the princess, I could only hope that they would succeed.

Something caught my eye, I looked up into the courtyard rafters, my brows furrowed, strange shadows huddled there beneath the eaves. Everyone fell silent once the last of the dark queens soldiers had been slayed and watched as the shadows formed into dark figures. it was then I realised that the battle we had just fought against Ravennas soldiers, was just the calm before the storm. We were about to face something much, much worse. Dark warriors appeared from every corridor and archway, each stood about seven feet tall, their faces strange and featureless. Soon we were surrounded on every side by the faceless demons, with no way out we raised our swords and attacked. The shadow soldiers swarmed us, I slashed one with my sword, watching him shatter like glass into a million pieces, then looked on in horror as, within seconds he had reformed. I heard the screams as my men fell, unable to withstand the assault from the dark phantoms. Every injury inflicted on them healed rapidly, there was no way to defeat them, yet still those who remained fought valiantly, refusing to yield.

**Snow**

Ravenna turned to face me, a look of hatred upon her face, she pulled a jewelled dagger from her cloak and said, "I should have taken your life as soon as I had driven my dagger through your fathers heart." My anger rose, how dare she speak of my father, I took a few steps forward as she continued. "I hadn't wanted you to die back then, but now there is no choice, it is my life or yours," With my sword held aloft, I said "for my father, the kingdom and me," then lunged at her. She dodged my attack and with a flick of her wrist, the glass ceiling above us shattered, the pieces fell and transformed into three soldiers, each at least ten feet tall, they swarmed Eric, William and Jane, separating me from them._  
_

I charged at Ravenna again, and she once again avoided my attack, her cruel laugh echoing around the chamber. She slunk back, circling me, I followed her movements, unwilling to turn my back on her for even a second, knowing if I did she would end me. I charged once more, I was about a foot away when she quickly sidestepped and tripped me, I fell face first onto the floor, my sword sliding across the floor to the corner of the room.

I turned over to see Ravenna hovering over me, her dagger gripped firmly in her hand, poised to strike. "Time passes quickly, hope always dies, but not all is lost," she said quietly, an evil smile spreading across her face, as she raised the dagger she said, "but at least one of us will live forever," I heard Eric's anguished cry as she bought it down towards my chest.

**Eric**

Snow flew at the witch, William, Jane and I quickly stepped forward to assist, when suddenly the glass ceiling shattered, the shards transforming into three soldiers. They loomed above us, blocking our path to Snow, as they attacked we raised our shields and swung our swords, they shattered every time we slashed through them, but quickly reformed and attacked us again. My shield still raised, I looked to wear snow had been battling Ravenna, she was lay on her back with Ravenna hovering over her, a dagger raised ready to strike. My breath caught in my throat and I watched in horror as the dagger was plunged towards my girls heart, "NOOOOO!" I cried. I thrashed my sword wildly, trying desperately to fight my way through the barricade to get to Snow. All seemed lost and my stomach clenched at the thought of losing her again, then as quickly as they had appeared, the glass warriors vanished, disintegrating into a cloud of smoke.

**Snow**

I quickly blocked her with my forearm, then twisted her wrist and plunged the dagger to the hilt, straight into her heart, she let out a an ear piercing scream and I watched as her eyes glazed over, her life slowly ebbing away. I pushed her away from me and had just enough time to stand before Eric caught me in a bone-crushing hug. I clung onto him just as tightly, he pulled back and crashed his lips to mine, kissing me with a passion that made my knee's buckle. After a few moments we pulled back and he pressed his forehead to mine, our eyes locked and I breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally over. Eric took my hand in his and led me out of the room, William and Jane following close behind us, leaving Ravenna in a pool of blood on the cold stone floor of her chamber. The four of us made our way out of the room, through the dimly lit corridors and down several flights of stairs until we reached the top of the steps leading down to the court yard. We remained silent as we took in the scene before us, Jane and I stood between Eric and William. The sight before us was heartbreaking, bodies were strewn everywhere, bloodied and battered, we had lost so many. Those who were injured were tending there wounds, others, like us stood mourning the loss of those that had fallen. I reached out and took Jane's hand in mine, connecting the four of us, she gave my hand a light squeeze and we watched as the remaining men and the dwarves approached. Then the four of us stood shocked, as each one of them bowed down before us, placing their hands upon their hearts. It was over, many lives had been lost, but we had been victorious, the kingdom would heal with time and the land would once again prosper.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think. will update asap**

**love kat x**


	23. Chapter 23

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 23**

**Snow**

It had been three weeks since the battle, any trace of Ravennas reign had been removed from the castle and her body had been burned. The men who died in battle had been laid to rest and a monument in their honour had been commissioned, they would be remembered as heroes who bravely gave their life to save the kingdom and its subjects.

A week ago Eric and I stood along side William and Jane as they exchanged their wedding vows, before going on a week long honeymoon. William had wanted it to be longer, but knew they needed to be back in time for the coronation.

Now here we were, one week later, preparing for the coronation, I wore a simple light green velvet gown with a gold sash and white chiffon sleeves, with my hair braided down my back. Eric wore a white shirt, under his leather hunting jacket, dark brown trousers and black boots, his hair hung loose around his shoulders. I couldn't help but stare, god I wanted him, I wonder if we had time to... no, the coronation would begin shortly and I of all people was expected to be there. Eric wound his arms around my waist and gently pressed his lips to mine, keeping the kiss brief, knowing how carried away we tended to get. "You look beautiful my love" he whispered huskily into my ear, before gently sucking the curve of my neck, I gave a soft moan and shivered in response, then heard his quiet chuckle. I pulled back and looked up at him through my eyelashes, while slowly trailing my fingers along the top of his trousers, "as do you my love" I replied, then I let my fingers gently brush his groin, hearing his breath hitch, I leaned up towards him and whispered, "your entirely to tempting," before brushing past him and exiting the room with a smirk on my face, he wasn't the only one who could tease. I made it no more than ten feet, when I felt him grab my waist and spin me round, before backing me into the wall, "that" kiss "was" kiss "cruel" kiss, he said punctuating each word with a soft peck to my lips. I giggled quietly, Eric just shook his head, smiling and said "come on, we've got somewhere to be," with our hands entwined we hurried along to the throne room.

**Eric**

We burst through the doors of the throne room giggling like children, all eyes turned to us, some looked on in amusement, while others looked with disapproval. I looked over at William and Jane, grinning sheepishly, they just rolled their eyes, trying to suppress their own grins, unsuccessfully I might add. Snow and I hurried to the front of the room taking our places. We stood holding hands, watching with pride as William and Jane were crowned our new sovereigns.

I thought back to the day Snow had informed everyone of her decision to abdicate the throne. It was three days after the battle against the dark queen, Duke Hammond had approached us in the garden, wanting to arrange her coronation for the following day.

_Duke Hammond walked up to us as we strolled hand in hand through the grounds, "your majesty,the coronation has been arranged for tomorrow morning, it is time to take your place as queen" he said. Snow seemed lost in thought for a few moments, then told him _"Gather_ all concerned, including William and Jane, then meet me in the throne room, there is much to discuss." "As you wish" he replied then bowed and walked away. I looked down at her, my brow furrowed in confusion, she just smiled up at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly, then we made our way to the throne room._

_Snow stood in front of the throne looking around the room, then she spoke in a strong voice, "Duke Hammond has informed me that tomorrow I am to be crowned queen," she paused for a moment and took a breath, then shocked us all with her next words. "However, I feel I must tell you that I do not desire to be queen, I will aid the kingdom as much as I can, but not it's queen." Everyone gasped, I looked into her eyes, needing to be sure this was what she really wanted and wasn't doing it solely for me, once I saw the conviction in them, I smiled and clasped her hand in mine. "Majesty, please, I implore you, the kingdom needs a ruler, if not you then who?" asked the duke, as the rest of the nobles seemed frozen in shock. With a sly grin on her face and looking directly at them she said " I nominate William and Jane," nobody spoke for a few minutes, laughing at the look on their faces, I raised my hand and said "I second that motion." Most of the nobles seemed happy with the decision, though William and Jane had yet to say anything. _

_Snow approached them and asked "what say you, will you rule in my stead, I will stay on as an adviser if you so wish, though not in the castle" she turned to me and with a wink said, "I quite like the idea of a cozy little cabin in the woods." I couldn't stop smiling, only one thing would make me happier than I was now and that plan was soon to be put in motion, then my life would be perfect. _

_I was bought out of my thoughts when William asked "and you Eric, Will you stay on as an adviser?" "Of course brother," I replied, "there is no question, you and Jane stood by me in my darkest hour, I will be here for you every step of the way." "Then we accept," he said " I will strive to be a good king and not cause you a moment of regret over your decision," "I have complete faith in both of you" said Snow then she hugged them both and walked over to where I stood._

I was bought back to the present as everyone cheered "HAIL TO THE KING AND QUEEN!"

**Hope you liked this chapter, bit of a twist there, review let me know what you think. I'll post the next chapter asap**

**love kat x**


	24. Chapter 24

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 24**

**Chapter took a bit longer than I thought, but I got there in the end, enjoy x**

**Snow**

There was much to celebrate, a banquet was laid out in honour of William and Jane, all who could come were invited, everybody was having a grand time, the castle was alive with laughter and merriment for the first time in ten years. I sat watching every one and basking in the joy that surrounded me, I knew I had made the right decision handing the reins to William and Jane. I don't think Eric could have truly been happy living here in the castle and truthfully I don't think I would have either. This was no longer my home, it hadn't been since the night my father died.

As a child I couldn't wait to be queen, I had longed for it, knowing there was so much good I could do for my people. I would be strong and true like my father and compassionate like my mother. But that was before Ravenna had me imprisoned in the tower, over the years my dreams had changed, I forgot what it was like to be loved and protected, smiles had been replaced by tears, hope was replaced with defeat, I had no one to talk with and comfort me, no one there to hold me when I got scared. Dreams of ruling the kingdom in my fathers stead, were replaced by dreams of just being loved and wanted, until I met Eric they remained just that, dreams. He gave me reason to smile and laugh again, he gave me a reason to hope, he made me want to live again. I'm loved, wanted and safe, he's made all my dreams come true.

After the battle against Ravenna, many people, peasants and soldiers alike admired and respected him, but there were many of the nobles who looked at him with scorn and shunned him. To them he was merely a huntsman, a peasant not worthy of their attention. If they looked deeper they would realise he was so much more than that, he had saved me, put his life on the line, time and again for them, he was worth ten of every noble in the kingdom.

Anna's words came back to me, _"your sacrifice will come princess"_ and it had, but I didn't see it as a sacrifice, I could still do good for the people of this kingdom, probably more good out among them, than I would sat on a throne, behind stone walls. Eric and I could do much to help heal the land and bring prosperity back to it's people. But if I were to be parted from him, my life would be over, I wouldn't be able to function and I would be no good to anyone, I would be broken, with no hope of recovery.

**Eric**

I watched Snow from across the room, she was, without a doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She sat watching the people around her, her eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her face. She looked up and her eyes met mine, her smile growing, I was about to go to her when Muir approached me. I have the item you requested, it has been made to your specifications," then he inconspicuously handed me a small leather pouch. "Thank you my friend," I replied, with a smile, then slipping the pouch into my pocket, I excused myself and walked over to Snow. Extending my hand when I reached her I said "Dance with me," placing her hand in mine, she stood and allowed me to lead her to the dance floor. We spun around the room to the music, I would never tire of feeling her in my arms, we danced to a couple of songs, then I led her out of the large glass doors to the balcony. Standing before her, I suddenly felt very nervous, taking both of her hands in mine, and gazing into her beautiful green eyes I said, "I've lived through the devastation of war, felt the pain of being widowed, only to find out it was all a lie and that I'd been played for a fool, braved the dark forest , fought a troll and dark warriors made of glass. But I wouldn't change a thing, because everything I have faced led me here, to the best thing that has ever happened to me." I took a step back, keeping one of my hands in hers, the other carefully removing the ring from the pouch in my pocket, then I got down on one knee, her eyes became glossy and her breath hitched, I looked up at her and said, "I don't have much to offer you, all I have is my heart and I give it to you in it's entirety with a promise to love you, with everything that I am, everyday for the rest of my life and beyond, Will you marry me?" Silent tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them away, then nodded saying "yes, a thousand times and more yes" my heart soared and I slipped the ring onto her finger, then stood and captured her lips with mine. I couldn't wait to call her my wife.

**Hit the review button, love kat x**


	25. Chapter 25

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 25**

**Eric**

I walked her backwards, to the far corner of the balcony until we made contact with the ledge, it was darker here and we had less chance of being seen. Our tongues met and we both moaned in unison, then I began to trail my lips down her neck, nipping and suckling as I went. Cupping one of her breasts in my hand I ran my thumb back and forth over her hardened peak, while taking the other into my mouth over her dress, she arched into me, her hands gripping my hair, to hold me in place, I groaned and pulled her tighter to me. "Need you now" she whispered huskily, I should probably have taken her somewhere private and made love to her slowly following our recent engagement, but my god she drove me crazy. I pulled back and removed her undergarments swiftly, then unbuckled my trousers and pulled myself out, lifting her onto the ledge I whispered "You must be quiet." Lifting her dress, I thrust myself into her warm, wet centre, I paused for a moment, allowing her to adjust to my size, when I felt her start to move against me I began thrusting in and out of her, slowly to begin with, then gradually increasing my pace. I wrapped one of her legs around my hip, throwing the other one over my arm, I curled my free arm under hers and gripped her shoulder, then pushed her back so that she was leaning over the edge of the balcony. Making sure I had a firm grip on her I began thrusting harder and faster, "so tight...feels so good" I moaned quietly, listening to her soft moans and hearing her whimper my name, almost drove me over the edge, I was so close. The coil in my stomach felt like it was ready to snap, feeling her walls flutter around me, I knew she was just as close. I pulled her back up to me and drove myself into her as hard as I could, she began to shake violently and I crashed my lips to hers, muffling the scream that tried to escape as she found her release, feeling her walls clamp around me like a vice, I stilled, groaning her name as my own release crashed over me. We stayed wrapped around each other,whispering our love, both of us trembling as we came down from our high. When our breathing was less erratic, I gently lifted her down from the ledge and helped her back into her undergarments, before tucking myself back into my trousers and buckling my belt. We took a few more moments to calm ourselves and straighten our clothes and hair as best we could, before re-entering the ballroom.

**Snow**

"Time to rejoin the celebrations my love" Eric whispered, as he took me into his arms "do you think they noticed our absence?" I asked "doubtful" he said giving me chaste kiss and taking my hand,"don't worry, even if our absence hasn't gone unnoticed, no one will suspect what we've been doing out here." I smiled to myself, not really caring if anyone did suspect what we had been doing or not, it was worth it and given the chance I'd do it again.

As soon as we entered the ballroom, every eye turned to us, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, we crossed the floor hand in hand, "so much for not suspecting what we were doing" I said to Eric. William raised an eyebrow as we passed, his eyes shining with mirth, I ducked my head and felt myself blush, unable to contain my smile. Eric chuckled quietly then said "ahh to hell with it, come on" we ran out of the room hand in hand, giggling the whole way and didn't stop until we reached our chambers.

As soon as the door to the room was closed I found myself in Eric's arms again, he pressed his lips to mine briefly, then pulled back and said "wait hear" before leaving the room. He hadn't been gone long, maybe thirty minutes, when he returned he had a trail of staff following him, each of them carrying two buckets of water. "I asked them to draw a bath" he said, at my questioning look. A short while later we were once again alone, we undressed each other slowly, sharing gentle touches and soft kisses. When all our clothes had been removed he picked me up and carried me through to the bathroom then placed me gently into the tub, before getting in behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back into him, placing my hands over his I sighed in content. I couldn't help but admire the ring he had given me, it was beautiful, it had a one carat diamond, with two smaller diamonds either side of it set into a silver band. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly, I turned round and straddled his lap then answered "it's beautiful, I love it and I love you, I cannot wait to call you my husband." "I love you too" he whispered, then bought his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

When we finished washing each other, Eric lifted me out of the water and carried me through to our room, laying me down in the centre of the bed. Placing his body over mine, he clasped my hands above my head, then leaned down, capturing my lips with his own as he entered me slowly. We made love several times through the night and as the sun started to rise I wrapped myself around him and softly said "I love you" he pulled me closer, kissed the top of my head and whispered "love you more" "not possible" I sighed then drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter not many more to go now, thank you for all the great reviews I have received, keep them coming, **

**love kat x**


	26. Chapter 26

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 26**

**Snow**

The night Eric proposed, was the happiest night of my life so far, the last four weeks had been taken up with planning the wedding. We had decided a small simple wedding was more to our taste, William and Jane would stand up with us, as we had them. The only other guests would be the dwarves and Duke Hammond, who I had asked to give me away. I hadn't known him long, and only had a few vague memories of him from my childhood, but he and my father had been close.

All the plans for the wedding had gone smoothly, the ring I had chosen for Eric had been made, it was a thick silver band, with a Celtic knot etched around it. The only thing I had any trouble with, was finding a wedding gift for Eric, I wanted something special, a symbol of our love, but nothing came to mind, until a few weeks ago. It was a week after Eric proposed to me, I had started to feel light headed and was being sick quite a lot. I managed to keep it from Eric, not wanting to worry him, it seemed to come and go at intervals, so it wasn't difficult to hide. After a few days, I decided to pay a visit to the castle healer, hoping she would be able to provide me with a remedy for my ailment. I smiled and thought back on my conversation with her.

_I lay down on the bed and allowed her to check me over, she however could find nothing wrong and declared me to be in perfect health. She asked what my symptoms were, when I told her she thought for a minute, then asked "When was your last flow?" I thought for a moment, then a small gasp escaped me, as I realised that I hadn't had a flow since before I escaped the tower. "I've missed my last two" I replied, she looked at me and smiled, then checked my stomach before confirming that I was indeed with child, Eric's child. I placed my hands on my stomach and my heart soared, I could hardly contain my excitement. I wanted to rush off and tell him immediately, but decided to wait. I had wanted a symbol of our love, what better symbol could there be than a child. This would be the perfect wedding gift for my love. Before I left, I said " I trust you will keep this news to yourself," "you have my word" she replied with a smile._

Now here I was on the morning of my wedding, I stood in front of the tall mirror, admiring my gown, as Jane laced up the back, "you look beautiful" she said and smiled at me as our eyes met in the mirror. The dress Itself was simple, made of white velvet, except for the underskirt which was white satin and the overskirt had a short train at the back. It had an empire waist and long pointed sleeves, the only detail it had was an intricate design of sparkling snowflakes on the front of the underskirt. My hair flowed down my back in long thick waves and the only jewellery I wore was a silver circlet, that had a single teardrop pearl in the centre.

"It's time, are you ready?" Asked Jane, "more than ready" I answered with a huge smile on my face, we walked to the entrance of the chapel and found Duke Hammond waiting for us. "You look beautiful," he said "your father would be so proud of the woman you have become," tears welled in my eyes, I wiped them and hugged him "thank you" I said. Jane disappeared into the church and I linked my arms with the Duke, the music started and the doors opened, as we entered my eyes locked with Eric's, his blue eyes sparkling and a big smile on his face, he was magnificent. He wore a loose fitting white shirt, a black tunic style vest, black trousers and black boots and his hair was tied back loosely.

I finally reached his side, our eyes never left one another's as the priest asked, "who gives this woman away?" "I do" replied Duke Hammond, then he placed my hand in Eric's and stepped to the side.

We stood side by side, locked in each others gaze as the priest began to speak "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast, it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on it's own way, it is not irritable or resentful, it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with truth. Love bears all thing, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

"We are here today to witness the union of this man and this woman as they are joined together in holy matrimony, if anyone here knows of any lawful impediment as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a moment he asked "will you Eric, take Snow White to be your wife, will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her, as long as you both shall live?" Eric smiled down at me, his eyes glossy and said "I will."

Then turning to me the priest asked, "will you Snow White, take Eric to be your husband, will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him, as long as you both shall live? "I will." I said, unable to stop my tears from falling.

"Do we have the rings?" said the priest, William handed Eric a small silver band, then Eric took my hand in his and said, "Snow White, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am and all that I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience and love, for the rest of my days." then he slipped the ring onto my finger.

Jane handed me Eric's ring and I said "Eric, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am and all that I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience and love, for the rest of my days." then slipped the ring into place.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

Eric pulled me into his arms, and crashed his lips to mine, lifting me off the ground as my arms wound around his neck. After a few minutes he pulled back and placed me back down as we turned to the others in the room, after many hugs and congratulations, We escaped to our chambers.

**They're finally married, hit the review button, let me know what you thought of the wedding.**

**love kat x**


	27. Chapter 27

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 27**

**Eric**

I hadn't stopped smiling since I'd woken up, I was married to the most wonderful woman I had ever met, she was beautiful inside and out, no one would ever compare to her. I didn't think yesterday could get any better. When she had entered the church, I was momentarily stunned at the sight of her, enchanting was the only word that came to mind. I barely registered what the priest was saying, unable to focus on anything but her. Then my happiness had increased tenfold when she had told that she was carrying my child. Pulling her to me, I nuzzled her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent and thought back to when she had told me last night.

_As soon as Snow and I were in our bedroom, I turned her to face the door and started unlacing her dress, kissing and nipping her neck as I did so. Letting the dress fall to the floor, my breath hitched, she wore a see through shift, that was tied with a thin ribbon at the front. picking her up, I carried her over to the bed, and lay her down gently in the centre of it, "So beautiful" I whispered, before leaning down and capturing her lips with my own. Breaking away from the kiss, I started trailing kisses down her neck and along the top of her breasts, her moans spurring me on._

_ "Wait" she panted, "Eric, my love, there's something I must tell you," she sounded nervous, so I pulled back and bought her with me, until we were both sat on the edge of the bed, "what's the matter, love?" I asked. She took a breath, then said __"I went to visit a healer a few weeks ago," biting her bottom lip, she looked up at me. My brow furrowed "why would you need to visit a healer?" I asked worriedly, my stomach churned, was she ill? Had she been hurt? And why the hell hadn't she told me sooner? "I had been feeling a little light headed for a few days and couldn't keep my food down, it came and went, so I wasn't to concerned" she replied. "I see, and this healer, what did they have to say? Were they able to find you a cure?" I asked, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, became my mantra as I held my breath awaiting her reply. Then the bottom dropped out of my world as she looked into my eyes and said, "I'm afraid not, there is no remedy for my ailment..." "NO!" I shouted, startling her, standing, I began to pace the room, "Eric please, calm dow..." she started to say, until I cut her off. "There has to be something that can be done," I cried desperately, "my love, if you would just calm down and l..." "we'll pay this healer another visit," I said cutting her off once more, "perhaps they were wr..." "ERIC!" she yelled, stopping me mid rant. Standing up, she walked over to me and cupped my face in her hands, then leaned up to give me a chaste kiss, "calm yourself and let me explain," she whispered, taking a deep breath, I nodded for her to continue. With a soft smile, she said "the healer found me to be in perfect health, though she did find out the reason for my dizzy spells and sickness" "I don't understand" I said, confused. She smiled up at at me and said "I'm with child my love, your going to be a father" I stood shocked for a moment, then felt a smile spread across my face, my heart soared, she was going to have a child, my child. Picking her up, I spun her round, crashing my lips to hers._

_I spent the rest of the night making love to my beautiful wife._

I placed my hand on her stomach, rubbing gently, I was in awe, a tiny person was growing inside of her, a baby our love created, I don't think any one could feel as happy as I did in this moment. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach, looking up, it was to find Snow watching me, her eyes sparkling and a soft smile playing on her lips. "Good morning wife" I said smiling up at her, running her fingers through my hair, she said "it most certainly is husband." I began to kiss my way up her body, tracing every curve, until our lips met. As I caressed her tongue with mine, I let my hand trail along her ribs, lightly grazing her breast, causing her to shiver and moan. I smiled against her lips, I loved the way her body responded to me. Pulling back I said, "I love you," "I love you too" she whispered back. As I leaned down to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door, groaning I rolled over onto my side, she giggled and gave me a peck on the lips, then got up and started to dress.

**Snow**

I giggled as Eric rolled off me, I gave him a quick kiss, got up off the bed and started dressing. "Come on," I said "the sooner we get up, the sooner we can leave, just think of it, four weeks, just the two of us, alone, no interuptions. Grinning he shot off the bed and grabbed his clothes, I laughed as he stumbled in his haste to get them on, once we were ready he picked up our bags and opened the door. We were greeted at the door by one of the stable boys, "your horses are ready for you sir," he said, addressing Eric, thanking him, we followed him down to the stable.

We didn't have anywhere particular in mind for our honeymoon, we just decided to travel around, and see where the road took us. It may not have been the most romantic honeymoon, but it was perfect for us. Eric had been reluctant when I first suggested it, wanting to take me somewhere more romantic. I explained that I had never seen much of the kingdom before, as a child I had been confined to the castle and then Ravenna had locked me up in the tower, he readily agreed after that.

Reaching the stables, we it was to find William and Jane waiting for us, "we wanted to see you off" said Jane in way of explanation. We said our goodbyes, promising to return safely, then Eric and I mounted our horses and set..

**Hope you like this chapter, keep the reviews coming, I am having a bit of trouble coming up with a suitable name for their baby, any suggestions are welcome, though I haven't yet decided if it's a boy or girl**

**love kat x**


	28. Chapter 28

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing :(**

**Chapter 28**

**Eric**

The last few weeks, had been perfect, we had travelled to many villages around the kingdom, staying in various taverns along the way. Snow decided she wanted to visit my village on our travels, I was reluctant to stay at my cabin, offering instead to get us a room at a tavern in the nearby village. I did not wish to cause my wife any discomfort, by staying in the home I had shared with Sara. Snow assured me it would be fine, though she did insist on sleeping in front of the fireplace, as opposed to the bedroom. I could see her reasoning, I wouldn't wish to spend a single night in a bed she had shared with someone else, especially on our honeymoon.

Now we were back at the Fenlands, both of us eager to see how the women and children were faring. We was pleasantly surprised to see the men had returned, now that Ravenna had been defeated. The village had been restored for the most part, though I could see there was still work to be done, I resolved to help in any way I could during our stay. We could see Anna near the docks hanging the fish that had been caught, looking up at our approach, she smiled and stood to greet us. We dismounted and tied off the horses, Snow ran over to her and engulfed her in hug, "welcome back," Anna laughed, taking Snow's hand in mine as I reached them, I said, "it's good to be back, and to see you all safe," "we were so worried after that night," Snow frowned. Smiling Anna said, "all is well again, thanks to the both of you," then turning she said "come, you must stay a few days, and congratulations on your marriage," "thank you," we both said in unison.

That night we sat around a fire with Anna and a few of the other villagers, eating the fish that had been caught that day. We talked of all that had happened since our last meeting and where we go from here on out, we had been sitting there for about an hour, when Anna leaned over and said, "congratulations, by the way, how long until the blessed event?" I looked up in shock and Snow stuttered "h-how did you know?" Smiling Anna said, "your glowing,my dear," then with a sly grin added, "although, that could be, in part because of your huntsman's attentions," then she winked at me. I chuckled as Snow looked down with a small grin, blushing, "now, answer my question," she said. Looking back up, a blush still tinting her cheeks Snow replied, "In the spring." I smiled and pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head, I was so excited and couldn't wait to hold my son or daughter, spring couldn't come fast enough. We stayed three days in the Fenlands, I assisted the men with any repairs that were needed, as well as hunting and fishing. while Snow helped the women with needlework and cooking, our nights were spent in each others arms, I would never tire of feeling her naked body next to mine.

Soon we were preparing to leave, it was time to make our way home. We said our goodbyes, with a promise to return as soon as we could. Mounting our horses we gave a final wave and set off through the woods, at the edge of the marshes.

We ran into our small friends on our journey home, all but Muir, who had decided to stay on at the castle, like Snow and myself he agreed to stay on as an advisor. We spent a night in the enchanted forest, happy to see that it to was restored to it's former glory, after the damage that was inflicted the night Finn took my Snow. We spent the night on the forest floor, recreating the first time we made love, over and over again. Like last time she was just as loud, as she came screaming my name, much to the dwarves amusement. And the little swines once more, couldn't keep there comments to themselves, causing her to blush, just as she had before. Me, I just sat with a huge, satisfied grin on my face, "smug bastard" she commented and slapped my chest, I tried to look contrite, but failed dismally, I mean who wouldn't gloat if they made they're girl scream like that, I am a man after all.

Soon we were on the last leg home, we had talked some about where we would live, and Snow decided she wanted a cabin built about 10 miles from the castle, I told her that I would see it was done, happy to be wherever she was. We reached the gates and I shouted up at the guard to raise the the portcullis, as we entered it was to be greeted by William and Jane. "We missed you, dear friends," he said "and we you" I replied, after initial greetings, we joined them both in their study, for food and wine, telling them about where we had travelled, what we had done and the people we met along the way. They congratulated us on the impending birth of our child and we congratulated them in return at the news that Jane was also with child, she would give birth two months before Snow. After a long, but pleasant evening, we bid William and Jane goodnight, both of us worn out after the long days travel, and retired to our room, forgoing any night attire, we wrapped ourselves around each other and fell asleep instantly.

**We're nearly at the end now, one more chapter to go then the epilogue. I am considering writing a more modern story ****for Eric and Snow, please review**

**love kat x**


	29. Chapter 29

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 29**

**Snow**

The months passed quickly, William, had knighted Eric not long after our honeymoon, it took him a while to get used to it, still considering himself unworthy of any title or rank. But as we all told him, he had proved his worth many times over, eventually he conceded, taking the title graciously.

As promised, Eric built us a cabin, it hadn't taken long to construct, with the help of William and the dwarves. The location was perfect, built in a wood, not to far from the castle, a shallow stream flowed nearby and we were surrounded by wild flowers and tree's of all kinds, there were even a few wild strawberry and blackberry bushes growing, not far from the stream. Several tree's had been felled, in order to make a clearing, and were used to build our new home with, I loved everything about it.

The main room was spacious and had a large stone fireplace against the far wall, with a fur rug in front of the hearth. In the centre of the room was a table and six chairs, a desk sat in the far corner of the room, near the south facing window and a few shelves lined the walls. The bedrooms were slightly smaller and only our room was furnished at present, with no more than a bed, a chest of drawers a hope chest made of oak, with various animals carved into the sides and a beautiful cradle, also made from oak, at the end of our bed. All the furniture had been crafted by the dwarves, except for the wooden cradle and the hope chest, Eric had insisted on making the cradle himself and the hope chest had been his wedding gift to me. He had also added a small room, that sat between the two bedrooms, for bathing.

We were currently staying at the castle, Jane was due to give birth any day now, we had become extremely close with William and Jane over the past months, and would visit each other frequently. Until recently, I got tired easily these days, and was unable to make as many trips to visit with our friends. So we decided it was best to stay at the castle for a short time. Eric fussed over me constantly and had become so overprotective during my pregnancy. It really was rather sweet and I loved him all the more for it, though it could be frustrating at times, I understood though and humoured him as best I could.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a pair of strong arms encircling my waist, "how are you feeling today my love," Eric asked, I turned and leaned up to kiss him, his tongue met mine and I got lost in the taste of him, pulling back I said "I am well my huntsman, though I am anxious for Jane, she is due anytime now and is getting more uncomfortable, with each passing day." Smiling he said, "not for much longer, William sent me to fetch you, it's time," my eyes widened "what, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "I just did" he laughed as I hurried from the room.

Several hours later Jane gave birth to a healthy baby boy, they named him Edward, he looked so much like William, but the fine hair on his precious head was blond like his mothers.

**Eric**

It had been a month since young Edward had been born, he had been christened soon after, with Snow and I named as godparents. Seeing him in Williams arms, made me long for the day I could hold my own child, Snow had about another month to go, we had decided to stay on at the castle for a while, Snow wanted to be there to help Jane and I wanted us to stay so the midwife was on hand. I was on edge most days now, always fussing and never straying to far from my girls side. She tolerated it well most of the time, but had kicked me out of the castle this morning, telling me to go hunt with William, and I had, albeit reluctantly. I thought back on the conversation, as William and I rode through the woods.

_William walked into the study, where Jane and Snow sat fussing over the baby, while I sat in a corner reading, he bid the ladies good morning, kissed his son softly on the forehead, then turned to me and said "join me for a hunt Eric." My eyes shifted to my very pregnant wife, "not today friend, I feel I should stay close," I said and watched Snow rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, go hunt, it will do you good to get out for a while, if anything should happen I will send someone to fetch you immediately" she walked over to me and kissed me soundly, told me she loved me, then opened the door and ordered me out._

We'd been out for a few hours now and I was beginning to relax, we weren't to far from the castle, a few miles maybe, so that helped some. Dismounting our horses, we sat in a small clearing to rest, we had only been there thirty minutes, when we heard the sound of hooves coming our way. We stopped our bantering and stood, looking toward the direction the the rider approached from, whoever it was was heading our way fast. I placed my hand on my axe, prepared for attack, if that was the riders intent, from the corner of my eye I could see William was of the same mind, as he readied his bow.

Minutes later the rider burst through the tree's, seeing it was one of the king's men, I relaxed a little, until he spoke. "Sir Eric, you must make haste, your child comes," he said in a rush, panic shot through me and I mounted my horse quickly. I sped through the tree's, pushing faster than I ever had, chastising myself the whole way back. I should never have left her, I should have trusted my instincts, and stayed by her side whether she liked it or not.

**William**

I watched as the colour drained from Eric's face, when we were informed of Snow's present condition, I knew he would be chastising himself for leaving, though no one could have predicted this. We rode through the forest quickly, and I prayed we would get there on time.

**Ok so bit of a cliffy there, but I didn't want to cut any corners by squeezing in the birth at the end of this chapter. I know I said one more chapter and epilogue, but you get an extra chapter. will update again soon **

**love kat x**


	30. Chapter 30

God** bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to the author**

**Chapter 30**

**Snow**

Once Eric and William had left Jane turned to me and said, "he won't be gone long," "I know" I replied with a sigh, "and I doubt he'll go far, he worries so much and I love him for it, but goodness, you would think I was made of glass." "I think it's endearing" giggled Jane, "yes well, that's not the term you used when William was shadowing your every step," I said, she just giggled again and I couldn't help but join in.

A few hours later we left a sleeping Edward with his nursemaid Greta, and decided to go for a stroll around the courtyard, it was a beautiful day and it seemed a shame to waste it indoors. "have you decided on a name?" Jane asked, shaking my head I replied "nothing set in stone," "are you excited?" she asked, I nodded "very, a little nervous too though if I'm being honest," I said, biting my lip. "Don't be, you'll be fine, you have your Eric, William and I also and Beth is a very good midwife," she said giving me an encouraging smile. "Your right, I'll do my best not worry any longer," I said, just then pain up shot my back, causing me to stumble, Jane caught hold of me before I could fall. "Snow! are you alright, what happened?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice, "I don't know, I've been getting mild pains all morning, but thought nothing of it, because they went away so quickly, but this time it hurt really badly," I told her. "I think we should get you back to your room, and send for Beth" she said, I nodded my consent, then we headed slowly back towards the castle. We reached the steps, and pain shot through me once more, I couldn't contain my scream as I clung onto Jane, then looking down I noticed the pool of water at my feet. My head shot up in panic, "it's to soon," I whispered to Jane as tears coursed down my cheeks, "I want my Eric," I cried. Just then several of the guard came running around the corner, their swords raised. Turning to them Jane said,"you fetch the midwife, you go to the village and get the physician, you go to the forest and bring Sir Eric and the king back and you carry Snow inside," pointing to each of them in turn. "NOW!" she shouted, when they didn't move, everything moved in a blur, I was scooped up into the arms of one guard, while the others set off.

The pain was crippling and almost constant, I lay on my bed, Jane held my hand as I cried and begged for Eric, "he'll be here soon, I promise," she whispered, kissing my forehead and squeezing my hand. Why had I sent him away? where was he? I needed him, it hurt so bad. Beth was busy preparing me for the birth. I couldn't tell how long I had been here, it could have been minutes or hours, time held no meaning, the pain was to acute. I vaguely registered the door open and close, then hushed voices, "Shhh everything will be alright, the physicians here now," Jane cooed as she gently ran her fingers through my hair. "I-I want my E-Eric," I sobbed. I looked down and my eyes widened in fear and panic washed over me, there was so much blood, was that normal, I didn't recall this much blood when Jane had given birth to Edward. I heard the physician utter the word breech, then agonizing pain ripped through me and I screamed "ERIIIIIC!" Then my eyes rolled and everything went dark.

**Eric**

Upon reaching the castle courtyard, I jumped off the horse before he had even stopped, and shot up the steps into the castle, my heart was pounding, god please let her be alright I prayed, as I raced through the corridors. When I reached the bottom of the stairs leading to our wing, I heard an agonized scream, "ERIIIIIC!" I took the stairs two at a time, flew down the corridor and threw the door open with a resounding bang. I froze, my eyes widening in horror at the sight that met my eyes. Snow was lay on the bed unmoving, with her eyes closed, her legs and the bed covered in blood. Before I could react, Jane was in front of me, pushing on my chest and two sets of arms began pulling me out of the room. "N-no," I choked on a sob, struggling against their hold, "LET ME GO!" I yelled, as they dragged me from the room. William and the guard pushed me against the wall, "Eric, calm down , please," Jane implored, "she'll be fine, I promise you, just let the physician help her." I ceased my struggling, and slid down the wall, placing my head in my hands, I heard William send the guard off and sit on the floor beside me. kneeling in front of me Jane spoke softly saying, "have faith, she's strong, you've both been through so much together and you'll get through this too," I looked up at her, "but you need to stay strong for her, your strength has gotten her through worse than this," she said, nodding I wiped the tears from my eyes with the palms of my hands, and sat up a little straighter, watching as Jane re-entered the room. There was nothing I could do now but wait, and pray that my girl made it through this.

We had been sat outside the room for what seemed like hours, when suddenly we heard a child's cry pierce the air, it was over. I stood up quickly,my stomach turned over, for fear of what I would find when I entered the room. The door opened and the physician walked out, smeared with blood, followed by the midwife carrying the bloodied sheets, I felt the bile rise in my throat at the sight. I quickly entered and heard Jane say "she's asleep," I nodded and walked over to where my beautiful wife lay, sitting on the edge of the bed, I took her small hand in mine and gently brushed the hair from her eyes, then leaned down to press a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "Eric, would you like to meet your daughter," Jane whispered, then handed me a small bundle, I looked down at my daughter, she was as beautiful as her mother, her eyes opened and she looked up at me with wide blue eyes. I smiled softly and rocked her gently, "congratulations, she's beautiful," William said, then I heard the click of the door as they left.

I never left Snow's side the entire night, I couldn't rest until I knew for certain she would be alright. Every so often Jane or Greta would come in to check on the baby and see if I wanted anything. My answer was the same every time, "all I want is for my girl to wake up."

It was late afternoon the following day, I stood near the window, looking down on the gardens below, the baby was asleep in her crib. She would need a name soon, but it wasn't something I wanted to decide without Snow. It was then I noticed something near the garden wall, a single red rose on a bush, Rose, I thought to myself, and smiled, I would have to run it by Snow when she woke up, but I liked it. I continued to stare out at the garden, until I heard a broken voice whisper "E-Eric" spinning round, I was next to her in a heartbeat.

**Snow**

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked a few times, what had happened? The last thing I remembered was blinding pain, before everything went dark. Then it hit me, my baby, my hands went straight to my now flat stomach, where was my baby? And where was my Eric? Had he not come home to me. I whispered "E-Eric," my voice breaking as a sob escaped me, then he was there, peppering my face with soft kisses and whispering my name over and over.

I was confined to my bed for at least a month, I had lost a lot of blood and was lucky to be alive. Eric rarely left my side, and this time I wasn't complaining. We named our daughter Rose, she was perfect, she had my features, but her hair and eyes matched Eric's, the perfect blend of the two of us. Once I was well enough I insisted we go home, I missed our cabin and longed to return. My life was perfect, this was my happy ever after.

**There it is folk's the last chapter, just the epilogue to go, hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you to all those who followed the story and all the wonderful reviews it got.**

**love kat x**


	31. Chapter 31

**God bless the broken road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Chapter 31**

**Eric**

_'Five years later'_

I watched my girl from the edge of the stream, her raven hair shone as the sun reflected off it, her eyes sparkled with mirth, and her musical laughter rang through the air, as she and Rose waded through the stream, she grew more beautiful everyday. Rose looked just like her mother, same heart shape face, fair skin and delicate features, though her hair and eyes she inherited from me. Our family had grown over the last few years, two years ago, Snow had given birth to our son Tristan, the birth had gone smoothly this time, much to my relief, he resembled me in every way, not a hint of his mother in him.

In William and Jane I had found a brother and sister, and a niece and nephews in their children, they had three now, Thomas came eighteen months after Edward, he like his brother, had his fathers features and mothers blonde hair, though where Edwards eyes were the same dark brown as his mothers, Thomas's matched Williams lighter brown. Then there was little Lottie, she was ten months old and born in her mothers image, but with wisps of dark curly hair.

The kingdom had prospered well under Williams rule, though there was still improvements to be made. Ravenna had left her mark, the damage caused by her, to the land and it's people would take a while to heal. Snow and I still took on the role of advisers, and even stayed at the castle occasionally.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Rose kicking water at me, standing quickly I waded into the water after her, she ran off giggling, it wasn't long before the others joined us. We spent the afternoon splashing around in the stream, laughing and playing until the sun began to set.

**Snow**

William and Jane had returned to the castle, at sunset, with a promise to see us in a few days. I settled Rose and Tristan to bed, then joined Eric by the fire. Life was perfect, I had a loving husband, two beautiful children, a brother, sister, nephews and a niece, where once I was alone, I now had a large and loving family and it was about to get bigger. As Eric's arms wrapped around me I smiled and whispered "do you think Rose or Tristan would mind sharing their room or should we build an extra one?" He drew back and looked round at me "why would we nee..." then his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face "you mean" he asked and I nodded, smiling wide, he pressed his lips to mine, then picking me up, carried me in his arms to our bedroom and made love to me for hours.

**I know it's short, but my intent was to give you a small incite into their lives, I could go on writing chapter after chapter, but thinks it's better end it now. They got their HEA and thats what counts. Am thinking of writing another fic for Snow and Eric but want to drag them into the 21st century, what do you think?**

**love kat x**


End file.
